Hoenn Vacation Journey! Where Heroes are born!
by Robin.exe
Summary: Its been three years and a half after the incident in Kanto and battling the elite four in the Johto region. Now Robert after experiencing and getting through it all is going on a summer vacation to the hoenn region. Upon arriving he meets up with a eager Trainer name May and her younger brother Max. As thry will travel out through the Hoenn region together!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Hey everyone, yes I know there are other Pokemon stories with Robert my oc. The reason why I am making a story with the hoenn region is because that Summer is coming and wanted to do something that is just fun, exciting and that everyone could get into. I want to share everyone that a Fanfic doesnt need to be all about craziness, seriouness or just your well lol regular love story even though all of those are fun and amazing to read : ) But I want to show everyone and those who loves to write is that keep that passion, no matter what anyone says to you or try and criticise of what you write. Should still enjoy what you have and the work you put into it.**

**This Pokemon story is also a way for me to get back into the Kanto story and Unova as well getting back into the Pokemon series again. I love the death out of Ruby and Emerald version of having over 180 hours of gameplay. This story will be all about having fun and hopefully bring those who are a long time fan of the series that Pokemon can still be as fun as it used to be back in the past, with all the sillyness, action and growing characters we can relate too. So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think, as I am going to take a brief pause from Hanyou Naruto and his vixens as I need to gather up some ideas with it as well, where to take things with it XD**

**So I hope that you take that into mind and enjoy. Let me know what you all think ^ ^**

**XXX**

**Hoenn vacation journey where Heroes are born!**

**Chapter 1: Vacation with a twist!**

"Everything ready for our guest?" shouted out a male voice, looking up his wooden floor stair case that was leading up towards the second floor of his home slash lab. His name is Professor Birch, a Pokemon researcher just like Professor Oak and Professor Elm back in Johto and Kanto.

Unlike the two professors though, he researches the nature and living areas of said Pokemon by actually going out into the fields, without question about his safety as he believes that getting in close to the action where the Pokemon are will be more worth of studies and having a better idea of how they live and respond to their daily life.

He haves brown puffy like hair on the sides while, accompany with brown facial hair that goes across from the top of his mouth all the way down towards his chin. Moving his head with his eyes facing towards out the window, he can see how clear and sunny the day is as the weather reports, announced that this will be one of the most clear like skies that little root town and other cities will ever experience in their lives even the most populated rainy areas near Fortree city!

He wipe his lab coat sleeve across his forehead as the temperature is supposed to be around the seventies through the nineties degrees right about now and warn everyone on the weather station on the radio, for those who can't handle the temperature should stay indoors and places where there are Air conditioners installed into their house. To go with his lab coat was a green short sleeve shirt that reaches all the way down towards his waist, accompany by brown jean shorts with flip flops on his feet.

"Come on Haruka when are you getting the guest room ready!" he shouted up once more upstairs, all the while flinching and wincing his eyes at the same time hearing loud bangs and crashes as a female voice groaned out in frustration and pain, whom called back down with a yell as Birch made his lips neigh like a Ponyta while rolling his eyes from the response he got back.

"For the last time uncle to stop using my middle name and actually call me by my first name, which is 'May' thank you very much!" shouted back the girl name May, as she poked her head out from the halls staring straight down at her uncle with puff cheeks with her cerulean eyes glaring hard at him as the uncle chuckle lightly.

"Alright May I'm just a little nervous from actually getting a call from Professor Oak, saying how one of the trainers from Pallet town is going to be coming here on vacation, as well probably exploring the region since he is a Pokemon trainer…Just like you!" He smirked playfully earning the girl to smile back with her toothy grin as she rushed out from the guest room she was in and hop up onto the stairs rail bars and slide all the way down towards the main floor of the house, with timing hop off at the end of the rails and landed onto her two red sneaker feet, with her arms up in a ta-dah fashion. Sporting a one zipper orange shirt that ends in front of her stomach with no sleeves to cover her arms what so ever, wearing two white gloves with green fabric for the finger tips while wearing a black shorts that reaches just above the knees with two brown pig tails sticking out from the sides, as well being covered by a green headband.

Resting her arms down and beaming towards her uncle as the anticipation could be seen in her eyes, "I can't wait till he comes do you know if it will be Red?" She asked as the uncle sweat drop with the corner of his mouth smiling lightly considering how much May and her little brother Max, watched intentionally at those Pokemon league videos as well the dangerous fight with Team rocket was with the dex holders. What really impressed the two were the fights with Red and Blue, fighting for the champion title as well their skill level being out of this world.

"Not…really?" he slowly said as the girl still beamed as she lean forward with that toothy grin again, smiling.

"Then it must be Blue considering all the rough times he had to go through as well, being called Oaks child right!" she questioned again earning Professor Birch to sweat bullets now, and shifting his eyes a bit now chuckling nervously under her gaze. He doesn't really want to hurt the fourteen year old girl, going on fifteen in just one more day from now. As well the said trainer who is coming here is litterly near her age, is going to be turning sixteen next month in July.

"Hey May" he quickly clap his hands together causing the girl to move back a bit with confusion. He then started rubbing his hand up and down all the while looking for something to keep her busy, he then blinked his eyes at the sudden noises of Tailows crying and flying through the skies, giving him the chance to study them and keep the girl inside the house long enough for him to go out towards the docks too greet the trainer, as well getting more data in the Pokedex! "How about you go and feed the three starters Pokemon!" he announced happily while grabbing the girls shoulders as well turning her around. He laughed on the inside at the way the girls eyes shine with stars in them while clasping her hands together in glee.

"REALLY YOU WILL LET ME FINALLY FEED THE STARTING POKEMON!" she shouted out in happiness and then got shoved into the lab with Birch giddy with laughter, as he watch the girl stumble a bit forward while quickly catching herself and couldn't believe the girls face could get any brighter, as she was litterly glowing with happiness looking at all the devices and machines all around her and the room.

"That is right May, but remember you aren't getting your starter Pokemon yet considering that stunt you did two years ago?" he coughed at the end reminding the girl, about her little sneaking out escapade with Ruby a childhood friend of hers. They snuck out in order to adventure out into the fields without much super vision or adults watching over them, of course Ruby already had some Pokemon in his disposal but not May at the time…She is somewhat really in tune with nature and wild Pokemon. That you could say she doesn't need no Pokeball's or a trainers license as long she knows how the Pokemon behave and act, she will use that in her advantage to become friends with them and help her out.

Although she got separated by Ruby as the boy was in a panic as well May's parents, went out searching for the missing girl who disappeared for almost five days and were found near the seas beach, lying unconscious with no marks of injuries, she wasn't dehydrated but was really, really hungry saying in her sleep that she doesn't want to eat fish any more. But, what they did find on her forehead was a strange marking that disappeared after pulling the girl away from the water.

Ever since then her dad and Mom, forbid her from going out on a journey until she is near fourteen or fifteen years old!

XXX

After coming out of memory lane and the scare that everyone went through, May was waving good bye to her uncle as he hopped into his jeep as she called out. "Uncle Birch you don't need to remind me of what happen two years ago, I was young and just wandered too far in the forest that I probably trip and fell into a river bank" She explained with a shrug of her shoulders and sighing out, causing Birch to just laugh loudly and wave it off with no worries and told her good luck of feeding the Pokemon and drove off into the fields.

Still waving and watching the jeep disappear into the distance, she slowly gleam her eyes towards the labs with a shine in them and chuckle out deeply. "Finally I will be able to see those starters Pokemon with my own eyes!" she thought excitedly and ran inside with the door slamming shut behind her.

She ran through the living room, making sure not to knock over any of the stack up books, magazines and Pokemon weekly that the girl had to shake her head at how enthusiastic her uncle can get with Pokemon, she sometimes worry about his health whenever he goes out on his field work always leaving the assistants behind with them running around like a distraught Zubats that couldn't find their way through the caves without their sonar waves being blocked.

"Okay starters Pokemon here is…May?" She shouted while opening the door hard and fast, with a happy tone that slowly died when she got a good look at the lab, seeing how messy it was as well seeing that the three Pokeball's weren't even on their stands like their supposed to be. "Hey…where are the starter Pokemon? Uncle said they would be right here!" she asked openly as she ran forward towards the stand, lifting up the tray to see if the Pokeball's were underneath it then slammed it back down with it rattling a bit. She then ran towards some of the laid out papers throwing them left and right, hoping that one of them will fall out and hit onto the ground. "Come on Pokemon no need to be hiding from May! She won't hurt ya!" she announced. Having no luck what so ever in finding these starting Pokemon that she was told to feed from her uncle?

Getting a bit impatient and panicking a bit from seeing them nowhere, the girl went on a frantic search even more by throwing the books now off from the shelves hoping that they didn't get placed with the research data's that were recorded in them as she will pluck each and individual book from the shelve as they flap and flew across the room and into the floor. She will then run towards her Uncles desk, sweeping both her arms left and right knocking off all of the items that were place onto the desk, hoping to hear that little clack noise that Pokeball's usually make. Seeing that they weren't on the desk had the girl baffle as she stood up straight, sticking her tongue out for a bit with her right hand lightly scratching the side of her cheek. Was pondering where in the heck her Uncle will place said Pokeball's and Pokemon?

She started scanning around the messy room that she created as everything was flown and trash all over the place, that books were litterly hanging off from their shelves, some papers were crumble up or toss onto the ground and on the potted plants that were nearby.

The pens, pencils and clip boards that were on the desk were now on the floor and the rolling chair that was behind her. After getting a good look and blinked her eyes at the one spot that is always familiar in the room was the brown duffle bag that her Uncle always carries around with him as well as bringing it out into the open fields for research! The Pokemon she was looking for were inside that bag!

"Ooooh!" she growled out while stomping down her foot and straightening her arms down. Her eye brows twitching in annoyance that her Uncle actually didn't think he could trust her enough into taking care of the Pokemon, except maybe grabbing one of the Pokemon and starting out her journey right away. To be fair though her birthday is litterly tomorrow so there shouldn't be any problems of her starting the day before her birthday right? No harm in do… "Wait Mamma and Papa will get hurt if I weren't home on my birthday to celebrate it and would get royally ticked off if I ran off with the starter Pokemon and have them get scared like two years ago" She calmly told herself while letting out a breath of air, coming her left hand down the back of her head.

"Professor Birch the trainer has…arrived? Oh May what are you doing here, I thought you will be out with your Uncle doing research?" a middle age scientist aid announced out while walking through the lab doors, to bring news towards the Professor of the Pallet towns Trainer arriving, only to see that May was standing behind the desk looking like she was in deep thought only to blink her blue eyes towards him and gave a toothy grin.

"Hey Aero my Uncle was going to the shipping docks right?" She beamed out while hopping over the desk with her hand resting on the side in order to so and approached the man, who proceeded to look up in thought with his lips pursing towards the right all the while nodding. "Then that usually means he would bring his duffle bag filled with the starter Pokemon with him correct!" she asked again clasping her hands together.

Laughing and nodding once more towards the girl, Aero connected the two dots of why May was in the lab and that could be because of receiving her very first starter Pokemon…Even though she is very well experience out in the fields as well communicating with the wild Pokemon, they are going to be astonish of the things that May might find out in Hoenn considering the wonders and magical creatures that live in their world. "Yeah that will be correct May, if you do happen to reach towards the docks and don't see the Professor but the trainer? Can you have him come with you to make sure he will be alright, you know how your uncle gets when he approaches Pokemon" he asked slowly while rubbing his silver hair a bit as the girl saluted to him.

"Will do how will I know what the trainer will look like?" She asked bemusing considering that she haves a pretty good idea of who it might be and she hope it will be one of the four Dex holders that she heard of.

Seeing Aero hummed out embarrassingly as well the only clue he had was… "Well it wasn't much to go by, but Professor Oak said that he gets sea sick quite easily and haves bright blue hair that you can't miss" He explained right before the girl nodded and headed off towards the direction of where the docks will be near little root town. When she left the assistant turned around to look at the lab and its condition, humming out to himself as he was scanning the area and spotted what he was looking for as it was a bag filled with ten pokeball's, once he grab the bag from the chair and heading out of the lab. He turned once more towards it and stared at it all the beaming to him, self "Just the way we left it" and closed the door ignoring the mess that May caused.

"_Sea sick and haves bright blue hair that you can't miss, that doesn't sound like Red, Blue, Green or Yellow at all? Only one that I have seen blue hair was that boy who lost against Yellow in the Pokemon league and his brother?"_ She thought to herself as she is now running through the forest, making sure to avoid all of the Pokemon that were habituated there, as she could hear rustling and ruffling of bushes and leaves, as Zigzagoons were litterly hopping up and down in constant flow that anyone who were watching would think they were choreographing each jump and movement one by one. Above her were cries of Wingulls and Pelipper, the water/flying type Pokemon flying high above her head as they would circle around in the open ocean that she was looking out from the distance.

Watching them and being amazed of how they would swoop down into the water and straight back up without even breaking a sweat as the girl was amazed at how strong those Pokemon look for being able to do something like that. She quickly paused and froze in place with her eyes wide and teeth baring as a Duskull nearly crashed into her without disappearing first and then reappearing with a loud cry of its name, promptly causing May to roll her eyes back to her head and passed out onto the ground with a loud thud. Making Duskull to hover there for a bit with its one red eyes shifting back and forth between the holes, while its grey like body gently floated forward a bit and looked down towards the girl and flew off with laughter in its voice while May haves swirls in her eyes dazed from being scared and out cold for a few minutes…

XXX

Once that was over and the girl getting air back into her lungs and a few careful steps through the forest making sure not to run into another Duskull along the way, the girl could finally smell the sea salt air that whiff through her sense of smell as well hearing the soft rustle of the waves, brushing up against the concrete walls and sides of the docking bay.

She can now clearly see more of the Wingulls flying around the area as well, flapping their huge wings wide and far to have them glide through the air without needing to constantly flap them as well tiring them out, she then giggle out from ducking away from a few that were swooping down and past the girl that they landed on an anchor pole that Sailors usually tied the ropes onto. She watched with astonishment as those wide wings folded up into two parts, with both its wings folded and neatly tuck them into a small 'M' like fashion as well wobbling their webbed feet a bit to get a good balance on the pole, then promptly closed its eyes to rest. "Aw how cute" she quietly said with closed eyes and a smile being blocked from her fisted hand.

Scanning around the area and seeing the jeep that her Uncle have drove earlier that day had the teenage girl pumping her arms in glee and darted over towards the vehicle wondering if her Uncle had fallen asleep again while waiting for something or someone to arrive, upon getting closer towards the jeep as well noticing that no one was occupying it means that her Uncle, have litterly wandered off without any consent or knowing the boat haves arrived. She folded her arms in front of her chest and puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "He says I cause trouble for wandering too far from my family, or getting into mischief ha! Says the one who didn't bother to wait for the arriving trainer as well, bringing him towards the Pokemon lab" she sighed out at the end while lightly placing two fingers on her forehead…

"I can't really blame him when he gets excited about Pokemon…I too would've have wandered off in hoping to have enough time to get more data and come back just in time to meet up with the trainer" She continued her sentence while glancing around, wondering where he could really be at. Since he already haves data of Wingulls and Pelippers at the docks there would be no reason for the man to get any more info on them…Besides their wing span and how long they can stay in the air. Before she could continue her thoughts any further, she jumped out of her wits from hearing a blow horn out in the distance roaring loudly.

Turning around as well trying to shake off the slight fright, she blinked her eyes at the sight of the massive cruise ship that was docking itself into the pier as the girl couldn't help but look up with amazement in her eyes as well with a wide smiling. The boat was ginormous and bigger than her house even probably bigger with both her Uncles lab and her house put together!

"**Now porting into little root docks, passengers have a nice trip and hope you enjoyed the cruise!"** shouted out a voice through a loud speakers as May couldn't wipe the smile off her face, considering this is the moment of truth! She will be meeting up with the trainer from Kanto, the one that Professor Oak had called ahead of time to Birch and her that he will be arriving in about a week, to spend his summer vacation on the islands of Hoenn!

Who knows what the trainer will be like, let alone act like and how skillful he will be! Sure it may not be one of the dex holders, but if it's who she think he is than by all means he is definitely well known in Pallet town second too the four dex holders! Waiting and watching the travelers walking down the long stair way that connected itself into the side of the concrete docks as well not even scaring the small Wingull Pokemon at all who just spread its wings out in a yawn fashion and folded them back up again, ignoring all of the people and children getting excited at the bird Pokemon.

People from many sizes and shapes were excitedly walking off the boat as well increasing in numbers, that May was having a bit difficult time seeing where this trainer was, who gets sea sick easily and haves bright blue hair. "Not much good that will do for me, considering some of these travelers HAVE blue hair!" she thought to herself as she was tip toeing and leaning as high she could, to look over the adults and some of the teenagers to just spot that one individual trainer she was supposed to meet up and have him come to the lab wasn't anywhere in sight!

After the last passengers came off and no more where coming off the boat, the girl hung her body forward a bit with a passive sigh of defeat and worriment thinking that she must've missed the boy, or that he never really got on the boat or missed it completely. Now that she thinks about it, this is the only cruise that will sail across Kanto and Hoenn on the weekdays, while normal ones travel on the weekends.

Scratching the back of her head and walking away from the docks a bit, she couldn't believe that she missed the trainer and wondered what she should say to her Uncle? Matter of fact how will he react into hearing that the boy never was on the boat.

"Urgh…Why did I agree with my mom too take a boat, she knows how I hate riding them…" Groan out a distant voice that caused May to quickly stand upright and turn around with her hair whipping against the sea wind having a big smile on her face, only to slowly falter and died down to a confused expression with one eyebrow raise at…Well let her describe for you.

"_Gets sea sick easily and haves bright blue hair that you cannot missed, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with lightning bolts going across the fabric that reaches down to his waist. As well wearing long blue sleek pants and blue sneakers as well a green Pokemon league hat visor…"_ She said to herself thinking that the description of the boy well is right on the mark, considering his face was really pale and is holding his stomach in a fashion screaming out that he doesn't handle boats all that well. As well having the bright blue hair that is easy to spot, seeing how his bangs was being block by his visor hat, as the back of his hair were spiking gently up a bit as they blow against the wind.

Everything else about him though was not Red or any of the dex holders, heck even Danny wasn't in the description. Although she could feel the confidence radiating off from the boy and she wasn't even close to him, then remembered about the boy who fought Giovanni and compare the boy she is seeing right now with the old one and nodded with appreciation, sure she wasn't sure if it was actually Robert that is coming this way but hey she will never know until she greet herself with him.

Before she could though she chuckle nervously when the boy suddenly ran past her and towards one of the trash bins that were nearby, letting his probably lunch out for either his second or fifth time today after that long boat ride. "_Okay I have to feel sorry for him must've been one nightmarish ride to get through for about a week"_ she thought to herself and breathed in a lot of air, to encourage herself to approach the well…Sickly boy as she was hoping not to smell anything that was leaving his system but could see it wasn't going to be since he wasn't making noises and probably just prepared himself just in case.

"Uh…Hey there are you, are you from Kanto?" May slowly asked while approaching the boy carefully and saw him pull away from the bin shaking his head and rubbing his hair a bit as well wiping away any sweat that was on his forehead and turned around slowly with his green eyes looking towards the person who called out to him and asking if he was from Kanto.

He fully turn his body and placed his hands on his sides, while raising his right one up a bit with a peace sign. "Yup I'm most definitely from Kanto or else, I wouldn't have taken the boat towards here" he laughed at the end causing May to ease up her tension and giggle as well. That's a good start the thought was going through the girls head, considering most people she meet after they depart from boats tends to be a little rude or plain out nasty. "Any way um…You work for Birch?" The boy asked while bringing his hand towards his mouth and then pointed towards May after asking the question, getting the girl to show her canine teeth with two finger salute.

"Not do I work for him I'm his niece! The name is May Haruka Sapphire and you my friend are on Hoenn!" She exclaimed while bringing her hand out for a handshake, which the boy happily accepted with his own smile as he was glad to meet a friendly face for once. Since mostly everyone on that cruise were either too busy with each other, wanted to Pokemon battle or just plain out rich attitudes that it was difficult to make any friends on it especially when you left your Pokemon back at home.

"Name's Robert, Robert Arma it is very nice to meet you too May and neat that you're a niece of a professor!" He exclaimed bringing his hands back away from the girl who nodded as well getting ready to explain some things to the boy, only for the two of them quickly turning their heads towards the direction of the forest as there was a very loud explosion being admitted somewhere as well smoke!

"That sounded like it came near from Little Root town!" shouted May, before Robert could suggest they should get Officer Jenny the girl was already off in the direction of where said explosion, causing him to reach his hand to stop her only to fail and fall forward onto the concrete gritting his teeth and wincing his eyes.

"_Great not even here for five minutes and there's already trouble a brewing! Dang it, I better go after her despite not having any Pokemon with me"_ Robert quietly said and darted off after the girl by going into a rocket runner's position and ran off towards where the smoke was!

XXX

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! This is what happens when you get too close you bumbling idiot!" shouted out Birch who was running and fleeing as fast as he can from the multiple Poochyenna's that were barking and chasing the poor man through the forest as well using quick attack here and there in order to stop the man from running away, only for him to quickly side on one leg turning his body just a bit and darted out of the way before he could get hit with the attack as the Dark type Pokemon lunges forward and slam into yet another tree that broke the bark off and having it tumbling downward with a loud bang.

Earning even more panic from Professor Birch, who quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his notes quickly darting away. "Poochyenna, docile Pokemon when they are not being bother or having their tuff being invaded by humans and other Pokemon" he paused and quickly slide under a hang branch that had an opening for him to slide under as well the Pokemon behind him, who went for another quick attack of three, broke through the large tree bark with great power as splinters and small wood went flying everywhere as the man got back onto his feet and continued running through the fields. Writing away on his notes as he continued the sentence, "Also duly noted that once Poochyenna use the move howl. It will increase their physical attack ratio allowing them to have the strength to break through even the toughest of trees!" he finished with that and brought the notepad back into his pocket and started to find something to climb up on as well, keeping himself away from the Pokemon from behind him!

Seeing a tall enough tree up ahead as well, being able to climb up it Birch, without any hesitation quickly ran forward and jump up onto the tree waddling his way up it as the Poochyenna's all rammed into the tree bark, causing the man too flail his arms in pin wheels sending his duffle bag flying and landing on one of the Poochyenna's heads that had the wolf like Pokemon to teeter a bit and shook itself out of it, as well kicking the bag farther away from the group and join with its pack, barking and yelping up at the professor who was holding on for dear life onto the branch he was hanging onto as well whimpering and crying tears of future pain that is about to come. All of this just because of research, no wonder he always gets chewed out by May's parents telling him that what he is doing, is twice as dangerous of what Pokemon trainers does. Of course, his response back was that it was good for science and that they can learn more about the habitats of Pokemon and their homes!

Feeling the tree shaking and trembling from all the Poochyenna's now tackling into the tree in hopes of knocking the man off from the top and into the ground, had the professor clasping his hands together praying for a miracle to happen that will save his life! "UNCLE BIRCH WHERE ARE YOU!"

MAY, his prayers have been answer she can help him out of this situation only to pale and realized that the girl hasn't gotten her starter Pokemon or any Pokemon at all to battle against the wild Poochyenna's below him as the man was continuing his whimper and knew it was his only safety and way to get out of this mess…Before he called out towards the girl he blinked his eyes towards the open duffle bag, that one of the Poochyenna kicked earlier wasn't anywhere near the group and maybe, just maybe that May will be ready to receive her early Birthday present… "Hold up May we don't know what the situation might be!" another voiced rang out and it was a boy's voice…Meaning that May must've met up with the trainer from Kanto and have followed the girl.

"_Oh happy days this is even better! With the both of them using the starter Pokemon, it will be twice as easy for them to knock out or chase off the Poochyenna!"_ He thought to himself as tears of joy rain down his eyes and then quickly yelped from the tree branch starting to snap on him. "May and who is ever with her I'm over here!" He shouted loud he could, hoping the two trainers will be able to hear him in time before he plummets down into the waiting teeth and jaws of the wild Pokemon below.

Hearing rustling and movement in the forest, the man smiled sheepishly at the arriving duo as they nearly topple forward in what appears to be in a rush as well breathing lightly from running, then saw May glared hard at the Pokemon who were attacking her uncle while the boy seems confused of the situation and stared up towards the man. "Long story short, I walked into their territory and accidently step on one of the sleeping Poochyenna's tails that caused them to chase after me!" he quickly informed the two as Robert just blinked his green eyes a bit from this information as well, the new Pokemon called Poochyenna that were all gathering around the tree hoping to get revenge on the professor for hurting one of their kind.

"Uncle how many times haves my family told you" May stated as both her and Birch both said. "Not to mess around with the nature and habitats of the Pokemon in the forest" This earned Robert to nervously dead pan a bit, wondering if this haves always happen with the professor and getting to know that the man not just sits at the lab all day, but actually goes out into the wild where they are at!

"I know that May but now is not the time, look just get over to my duffle bag and send out one of the Pokemon quick will you! Not sure how long this branch will last!" he exclaimed with alarm in his voice as the two teens panic a bit seeing that he is correct, the branch was definitely going to give out any time soon as May quickly with open palms reassured her uncle.

"Okay got it Uncle just hang on!" she called back while looking for the duffle bag that had said Starter Pokemon, with both her and Robert looking and scanning the area the two of them smiled and ran towards the bag in question as the girl litterly picked it up and dump out all of its contents!

"CAREFULY WILL YA!" shouted Birch who only paled and wave his hands in a carry on motion as May and Robert both glared towards him, in a way of saying you want to get hurt by the Pokemon or not. He then shrunk his eyes as the two of them were staring intently at the rolled out Pokeball's

"Uh...Have any ideas of who are in these?" Robert asked while lifting up the three Pokeball's that had the Pokemon in them as well watching May slowly with her pointer finger, trying to decipher which Pokemon is which remembering that the fire type is usually on the far left, the water type in the middle and the grass type at the end.

But since they weren't sitting on the desk back at the lab and rolled out randomly into the grass. She haves no idea who is whom! "That's alright taking your time and all, not like my life is hanging on the line!" shouted out Birch who whimper some more and grabbed more of the branch as it was snapping apart!

"Hmm I know that Torchic is the fire type, Mudkip is the water type and Treecko is the grass type Pokemon. Although doesn't learn any good grass type attacks early on and I really, really want to have Torchic" She informed/stated to Robert who could understand her wanting to use a fire type for her starter Pokemon, matter of fact he wanted to choose Squirtle back in Kanto so this way he could have something to battle against his brothers Charmander. Now that he haves a choice and wasn't late this time, he can give a water type Pokemon a shot now the only question is…"Which one is the fire and water type" they both said in unison and looked at each other with blinking eyes, considering usually when a trainer picks an opposite of the other they will either become friendly rivals, or bitter rivals wanting to see who will be stronger than the other.

Biting her lip a bit in worriment considering she wasn't really ready to have a rival just yet. Or at least becoming friends with the trainer from Kanto without any troubles what so ever from them, before she could ask why he wanted to choose Mudkip Robert beamed up towards the girl. "I always wanted to give a water type a shot, even back then in Kanto. So no worries if you're thinking I'm using him to out- best ya" he explained to her as she let out a breath of relieve, considering she really didn't want to make enemies with the new trainer.

"Okay that's good and all but can you guys hurry up!" shouted Birch as he can't believe how long the two were taking with their decisions! All it takes is to choose one Pokeball from the bag and send out the Pokemon! Who cares about deciding who you wanted to start out with he just wants his life to be saved!

With the two of them sweat dropping at the fact they were actually taking long, quickly stare at each other with a hard glare and nodded as they both picked up a Pokeball from the grass and headed towards the Poochyenna's.

As well hoping they chose the Pokemon they wanted, pulling their arms back and enlarging the ball in their hands. Threw them forward with great force calling out!

"Torchic!" shouted out May as she threw the Pokeball from her hand.

"Mudkip!" shouted out Robert who did the same with his Pokeball.

"We choose you!" they shouted as both of their Pokeball's burst open with a white beam shooting out from the inside as the light shot down towards the ground in a quick fashion, morphing and revealing the two trainers chosen Pokemon.

From May's Pokeball showed a small orange bird with three feathers sticking out from the top of its head, as the very tip of the feathers was the color yellow while its entire body was nothing but orange feathers here and there, along with a small yellow beak and pearl like eyes blinking them open with a tilt of its head. With its chicken like legs feeling the soft grass below it being surprised that it was out of its ball and chirp happily while jumping up and down with its two legs kicking wildly!

"Torchic, Tor!" it chirped happily as well turning to meet its trainer for the first time, tilting its head slightly ajar and happily ran up to the girl by leaping up into the air and straight into her arms as May was giggling and laughing at the excited Pokemon who was nuzzling against her chin.

Robert's Pokeball burst open as well shooting out a white beam from the inside and out onto the grassy ground, once it started morphing and dispersing into the Starter Pokemon he chose, Robert smiled brightly at the small blue creature coming out, with blue like skin body on the top of its body while the underbelly was more light bluish with four small paws lightly stepping up and down with its mouth open in glee, scanning the area with its black eyes and then turn its head towards where the trainer was and lifted up a paw in a hi fashion. "Mudkip, kip, kip!" it chanted out towards Robert who nodded with a grin as well the two trainers looked up towards where Birch was, as well Torchic hopping off from May's arms and walked up next to the water type Pokemon with the two of them nodding their heads at each other and looked forward at the five Poochyenna's that all heard the Pokeball's opening up to reveal the starters that were ready to fight.

Things got started when the Poochyenna's all charged forward towards the two Pokemon as they got ready to fight back with their own glares and ran forward!

"Torchic jump up into the air and use Ember!" called out May as she swung her arm up and then pointed towards the wild Pokemon as the fire bird chirp out and leapt into the air, spinning around a bit and fired off multiple small ember like fire towards the ground, that the attacks started exploding when contacting with the ground as the attack manage to hit one of the Poochyenna's that went flying and over its friends, that the group all started howling out during their run.

"Why are they howling!" asked Robert who was covering his ears as well May doing the same. The noises from the howls were slowly dying out in volume as they kept charging towards their Pokemon. Wincing and looking with her eyes up towards the group she responded back.

"They are increasing their physical attack with that move, be careful!" she shouted back as she watch Torchic starting hopping left and right, trying to avoid some of the Pokemon that were trying to tackle into the fire type, as well trying to bite into it. Mudkip seeing this as its chance started running forward with great speed as well calling out to its trainer for a command.

"Alright Mudkip use Water gun and blast the Poochyenna away from Torchic!" cried out Robert while May followed up with that with.

"Torchic, use peck to move the Poochyenna into the water gun!" announced May who watch the bird Pokemon looked towards her with slight worriment in its eyes, considering that it is super effective against water type attacks but saw the girl nod towards the little guy with confidence of its abilities. Making Torchic smile and continued with the command that was called out. Watching and timing it just right with Mudkip's attacks, the fire Pokemon saw two Poochyenna's charging straight at it by leaping up into the air and hopefully get a surprise attack on it. Seeing this as it chance, Torchic counter their strikes with its peck attack, having its beak extending out with a white glow and peck twice towards the first Poochyenna that went flying backwards and then towards the other one who did the same as the two Pokemon flew backwards and slammed into the one that Torchic injured earlier with its ember attack, that frantically shook its legs and head before letting out a harsh yelp from the two landing into it.

The other two that were about to hit Mudkip went flying backwards after the little water type hop up into the air and blasted out stream of powerful water from its mouth, that landed and crashed into the two Poochyenna's that made contact with its allies as both Torchic and Mudkip landed side by side with their stances poise for battle.

"Shall we end this" Robert said adjusting his visor hat, ready to get ready for one more attack between the two starter Pokemon, watching the girl next to him fisting her hands as well flexing the glove with a toothy grin liking where this was going.

"Let's shall" she ended it with that as the two of them thrust their hands forward shouting together. "Mudkip/Torchic finish this off and send the Pokemon flying!" they yelled out together watching the two Pokemon looking towards each other and smirk as they went to finish this quickly and swiftly as they reared back a bit and fired off Ember and Water gun at the same time, as the flying ember and water flew towards the pile of Poochyenna's as they all widen their eyes and started howling through the skies with soot and soaked fur as they cried throughout the skies and disappeared with a small star shining.

Relaxing and letting out a few sighs of relief, the two trainers then laughed out when the Starter Pokemon ran towards them and leapt up into their arms with happy smiles and getting congrats from their trainers, as May was hugging the little Torchic up to her cheek nuzzling up against the fire bird Pokemon who was returning the favor. While Robert placed the Mudkip down to the grassy field and stroking against its body, seeing how its light blue fin smoothly folded a bit with each stroke Robert made.

Birch after the battle and watching it, fell off the tree branch with a loud crash and groan out in pain. Rubbing his sore bottom from the fall and dead pan from the lack of worriment from the two Trainers in front of him, who were being smothered by their Pokemon after a battle like that and their first time being released out from the ball, except for when they were being fed or study by the professor. Watching the two and seeing how well they worked together, Birch just let it go and happily clap towards the two who looked up at him as he replied towards the two. "I have to say even if the two of you just met up. You make a great team!" He announced laughing and telling the two trainers that they were going to head back towards the lab, giving them some time to get ready.

Robert who got up from the ground and smiling at the Mudkip wanting to be in his arms, turn towards May with his green eyes while she did the same towards him. Having both their Pokemon in their arms looking up at their trainers wondering what is going on through their minds as Robert shifted his arm a bit, in a way to fold it underneath Mudkip in a way so he wouldn't drop it. He then stretched out his right arm in a fashion for a handshake as he gave a quick laugh. "Well he is right even just meeting up and rushing to his aid we made a great team May, so what do you think? Do you agree?" he asked with a bright smile as the girl blinked her cerulean eyes and gave one big happy smile as she extended her left arm out and had the two of them clasp their hands together as well pumping them with their wills colliding with each other.

"No doubt about it Robert we made an awesome team!" She beamed as the two of them nudge their arms down and let each other go with smiles on their faces and followed right behind the Professor as they were chatting and talking right away of how they were doing and the likes…

With new friends and new Pokemon to be discover, this is the start of a new Adventure that awaits Robert and May! What exciting adventure waits for our heroes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: A Start of the new trainer, the battle frontier?**

It's been couple of hours after the whole craziness that professor Birch went through out on his research studies of the wild Pokemon out in the fields, as well almost missing the boat that was dropping off the Trainer from Kanto who turned out to be Robert Arma, that is taking a summer vacation away from everything as well, not doing any more Pokemon league battles and gym battles. That this really confused May a lot on the account she thought he would've wanted to give the Hoenn league a shot, because of being a Pokemon trainer and everything.

The boy had too lightly laughed a bit towards her as well explaining to May, that this is why he is on vacation. Everything that he went through between Kanto and Johto over the past three years as well fighting off evil syndicates and a very crazy person who calls himself the collector that went out of his way to find rare and mysterious things that makes the Pokemon world, as well as collecting very rare Pokemon into his collection never once using them for Pokemon battles or releasing them out into the wild or setting them free!

"He really went all the trouble to capturing your friend!" May shouted with wide eyes and covering her mouth in shock as she, Birch and Robert were all gathered around at the Pokemon labs living room table, eating their lunches and drinking their drinks as the two were listening intently of why Robert wanted to take this vacation.

"Yeah Shadow and I nearly panic after waking up in the morning, finding that Yellow wasn't in her bed as well Nurse Joy informing us that she got knocked out by someone last night that came to the center and had the same details of the crazy man, once we connected the dots and find a note on one of the bunk beds beams we immediately headed out to rescue her and which we did" He finished up, he didn't wanted to go through all the details about Giovanni being the leader of Team rocket or the fact that he was the eighth gym leader in Kanto.

Taking a sip of his drink and laughing on the inside at the gawking face of May that was in mixture of excitement and concern of how things turned out, while Birch had his eyes staring down at the table curious of who would go through the lengths to go and capture somebody especially one that is your friend ever since childhood! "Have you figured out why the collector will kidnap Yellow in the first place?" Birch asked towards the boy, earning some quick nods from May as she is curious as well for the reason behind the kidnapping?

Robert opening his eyes and looking at the two of them with the orange soda can in front of him, eyed them carefully as well thinking through his head that if he should tell them or not about Yellow's special gift as a viridian child?

Placing the cup down and then move his hands up quickly from Mudkip jumping up onto his lap and then turn around sticking its tongue out towards the fire type Torchic, blowing raspberry's at it and then hop down when Torchic yelled out and hop onto Robert's lap as well jumping off, giving chase towards the water type earning some heart filled laughter in the room as the three of them watched the Pokemon run about as well bumping and running into some of the sofas that were preventing Mudkip running access as the fire type Pokemon will leap into the air and dog pile onto the water type, earning the two of them to go rolling about and breaking apart to continue their little game of chase.

"Eheh very playful starters here" Robert quickly added as well turning towards the two, knowing that they are waiting for him to explain why the collector kidnaped Yellow in the first placed. Sighing to himself as well not liking to lie too those around him…He had to remember that being a Viridian child is rare and that people will want to know how their powers will work. "I think the reason he tried to kidnap her is because, she probably have a Pokemon he didn't yet capture" He lied, getting the professor to let out an, ah as well nodding his head in understanding.

Although Robert grimaced a bit as May was leering towards the boy with uncertainty of the story, having a good idea that the boy was hiding more than what he was leading on… But let it go considering it must've been a very rough day for the boy and his friend Shadow to be out there in the city, looking for the poor girl. Lifting her glass and bringing the straw towards her lips she responded back with a happy chuckle. "Well he is in jail now and won't be ever coming out for a long time!" She exclaimed while sipping up her soda as the straw was litterly making noises from the glass being empty as the girl is trying everything to get every last drop of her grape soda, making Birch sighed out in annoyance and pulled the glass away from the girl who blinked her eyes and lean her head gently to the left all the while leering at him for taking the glass away still having the straw in her mouth.

"Any way now that May have successfully, drink the living daylights out of her grape soda. I believe it's time that you should get prepared and ready to head on home May" He explained while pulling himself away from the table, earning the girl to whip her head up towards him and then all around the chair. Knowing that her birthday is still tomorrow, it was still a two hour trip from Little Root town all the way back towards Petalburg City!

Quickly placing her hands on the back of the chair and whimpering a bit with quivering lips as well displaying an act she always does when there is Pokemon involved, especially after releasing her starter Pokemon out to help the professor from the wild Poochyenna's that almost had their revenge on the man.

As scenarios were playing out in the girls head, wondering if the same thing could happen to her! "But Uncle~ if I go without any protection or Pokemon partner being there to fend of the wild ones, how will I be able to get there without getting harmed, or maimed, or lost?" This earned the professor to snort out with laughter as well, getting Robert to blink his green eyes at the back of the girl. Surprising that she would complain about leaving behind Torchic as she should already know that after releasing the Pokemon out of their ball and spotting their eyes on you they are automatically attached to ya.

"May all those trips you had between here and Petalburg City, you never once had any trouble at all" Birch responded back all the while placing all of his dishes into the sink and started washing them out, all the while keeping an eye out on Torchic and Mudkip who were still out and about in the house, wondering where they have disappeared too. Only to yelled out when Mudkip hop up onto the counter and slide across on it as well straight into the sink, splashing water and soap everywhere making Torchic to widen its eyes in fear from the water coming down as it darted from the kitchen and straight into May's arms, as the girl almost felled backwards holding the shaking fire type in her arms. Wondering what happen that got it so scared, even Robert was curious only to lift his head up towards the kitchen and almost burst into laughter from the way Professor Birch was soak as well holding Mudkip by the neck as he walked towards the two trainers who were holding back their laughter much they could.

As well Robert clearing his throat and nervously smiling up towards the man with his hands scratching the back of his head. "I believe this Mudkip is yours" he said with a hint of amusement as the little blue Pokemon chuckle out nervously as well waving its tiny paw in a way of saying hi, then gets drop onto the table making the Mudkip too let out a yelp and shook its head a bit from the impact to the table and open its black eyes up towards Robert.

"Mud" it started while opening its mouth slightly ajar and just froze there, making all three of them to stare at the water type for a bit as well making Torchic hop out of May's grasp and calmly walked over towards the blue Pokemon. Tilting and leaning its head left and right as well wondering what is wrong, as Torchic then walked in front of Mudkip, doing the same tilting motion once more at the slightly ajar mouth Pokemon.

"Torchic?" it squeak all the while lightly pecking the forehead of the Pokemon then smiled with a happy hop as Mudkip then continued.

"Kip Mudkip, kip!" it excitedly said with a happy smile, earning everyone to laugh at the Pokemon. It was just playing and being silly around everyone as it successfully got everyone to openly laugh at the antic the Pokemon did.

May shook her head a bit and then quickly grabbed the fire type and pulled it close to her, continuing her quivering and whining act some more. Earning some sweat drops from Robert, as the girl really, really wants to take Torchic with her back home and probably get started on her Pokemon journey.

"Uncle you know that it was always you picking me up with your jeep, never once have I been out into the fields without anyone with me…" She gave a slight pause, as she then placed an arm over her forehead, with everything going dark around her as a spotlight was shining and beaming straight down onto the girl who was on the floor with her legs tuck in. "How can such a young Trainer be able to understand the value and excitement if she was to always be picked up by her family member, as well never once to experience what it will be like traveling on the open road with nothing but the backpack on her back and the soft breezy winds blowing through her hair. While who knows what kind of Pokemon and adventure awaits her if she were to be always baby sat by someone" She finished while sniffling a bit and bringing her fisted hand down to her mouth with Torchic and Mudkip jumping over the girl and resting a blanket on her.

All the same time Professor Birch, went over towards the light switch and turn the dining room lights on showing slight annoyance in his eyes, considering the girl was taking this whole wanting to be a Pokemon Trainer a little too far as well showing great interests into doing it. He then shook his head while smiling lightly at the way Robert was clapping at the show she gave and started getting up from the chair stretching out his limbs, then a light bulb turned on in the Professor's head and since tomorrow will be almost May's birthday as well being able to go out on her Pokemon journey, plus with Robert here visiting he could show her the ropes of how to be a Trainer as she heads back home, to enjoy her entire birthday tomorrow with her family and getting prepared for the future of becoming a Pokemon trainer!

"Hmm…" He hummed out playfully while stroking his chin a bit, earning some gazes from the girl whom opened her cerulean eyes a bit. Praying that the man have fallen for her little play as well speech of not being a baby anymore, or needing somebody to watch out for her considering she will do just fine in the outside world and quickly stood up with stars in her eyes when Birch announced. "Alright May you do have a point, how else will you be able to understand the value of traveling towards different cities as well seeing all of the nature around us, that the Pokemon inhabited in our world as well training Torchic to grow big and strong without needing somebody to hold your hand" He explained with a happy smile and started heading towards the back room where the Lab was, with the door opening and closing.

Once he left the room for that brief moment, May was litterly jumping up and down in joy as well picking up the small fire type and tossing it into the air. "DID YA HEAR THAT TORCHIC! WE ARE GOING BE ABLE TO TRAVEL TOO PETALBURG CITY INSTEAD OF DRIVING THERE!" She shouted out loud towards the fire type, as it was chirping happily as well kicking its feet every time it goes up into the air and back down to the girls arms.

Robert who was watching this just couldn't help but openly laugh at the enthusiastic girl in front of him, as he wrap both of his arms in front of him and beamed happily towards the girl. "I'm guessing all you could really dream about is starting your Pokemon journey huh May?" he asked with a big grin seeing the girl stopping her spinning around and tossing Torchic up into air, by finally hugging the fire type close to her and nuzzling her cheeks against its forehead.

"Yes soirée! Ever since as a child I always wanted to go out and take on the Pokemon league or the contest battles here in Hoenn!" she replied towards the boy, who blinked his eyes twice at the mention of contest battles, considering this was sort of new information for him? There was another competition besides the regular gym battles that he heard of from Kanto and Johto?

Before he could even ask what the contests were, Birch reenter the room carrying what appears to be two red devices in his hands as the boy knew what that means…He would be the baby sitter for May, if the second Pokedex were to go by…_"Well doesn't actually mean I will be watching the girl throughout her entire journey, just probably wants me to keep an eye on her till she is safe and sound at her home"_ He thought to himself while nodding slightly, feeling Mudkip walking next to his legs and staring up to his trainer as its orange like cheeks wobble a bit from the Water type, ready to shoot water gun at his trainer.

"Here you are May, an encyclopedia device that records everything that you have done throughout your travels. Including registering your ID, your status and the Pokemon you have captured as well recorded data with the ones you've encountered" He explained to the young girl who was litterly holding all of her excitement inside that without realizing, she was also starting to squeeze Torchic in her arms as the Fire type was panicking and trying to breath out from the choke hold the girl had on it. "Now you have to understand May that a Pokedex is not a toy, it is essential tool for the Pokemon Trainer as it is used for your own ID to get into the Pokemon league and Pokemon contests. To register in a Pokemon league you need to head down too Oldale towns Pokemon Center and ask Nurse Joy there for registration for the Pokemon league" He never got to explain all the way, as both May and Birch turn their heads towards Robert as he screamed out from the sudden rush of water splashing into his body and sending him over the table promptly with a loud thud against the wall and slide down to the floor, with Mudkip happily smiling and laughing at what it did to its trainer, only to shriek when Robert got up quickly and chased the water Pokemon out of the house.

Blinking their eyes at the scene in front of them, as well the hilariousness between both Trainer and Pokemon, the two of them couldn't help but openly laugh at the already building friendship that Robert and Mudkip were showing. May then looked down towards her Pokemon and screeched out seeing the fire type face completely purple and hanging off from her arms as it squeaked out weakly. "Toooorchic…"

"Torchic, Torchic what wrong are you alright, you doing okay buddy! Answer me!" she screamed out earning some sweat drops from Birch as he just hung his head low and shook it left and right placing his left hand over his eyes as the girl was trying to shake the Pokemon back to life, while Mudkip's screams could be heard outside. He was curious if this will be a good idea to send the two out, well mostly May since Robert haves three years of experienced but even then he still questions the boy's safety as well…

After getting everybody to settle down as well handing Robert his own Pokedex, Birch then continue to explain some things to Robert as well asking him if it wouldn't be any problems, he could look after May on their way back to Petalburg city. In which Robert didn't mind considering it wasn't that long of a journey towards the girls home town and since he aint planning on taking on the Pokemon league himself, this will be somewhat of a peaceful adventure.

So with everything set and ready as well, being handed five Pokeball's the two trainers set out down the road back towards May's home town as well the girl asking the boy things that a Trainer should know and do once they're out in the wide open fields!

XXX

Seeing the green like leafs rustling and bustling through the gentle summer breeze, as well the tall green grass weaving and bobbing against the gentle flow as well. The two of them set out on the yellow dirt road that was leading them straight towards Oldale town where May can register herself for the Pokemon League!

There was one little problem that was litterly keeping her pace slowed down as the girl was twitching her eyes brows and shaking her fist a bit. She quickly spun around with wide arms and yelled out towards the falling behind boy. "Robert what gives! Never have I seen such a slow person in my whole life pick up the pace will ya!"

Robert who was only a couple feet away from the girl, lifted his head up a bit as well growling a bit as the summer heat was really getting to the boy. With beads of sweat pouring down his forehead as well the boy sliding his feet on the dirt road, never once he ever experience the temperature this high before let alone being this hot in his whole life. Sure Johto got hot a bit here and there in the summer, but because of all the trees and autumn like areas it was a balance of warm and cold air in that region, while Kanto rarely gets this hot back home let alone cold as well, so seeing how this will be slight difficult trek for him. The boy would have to constantly and whenever take breaks between a good distanced with each walk.

He then groan when the heat was reaching to the point of wanting to pass out, he then hung down his upper body with his hands touching both of his knees and starting breathing heavy a bit while raising his hands up to stop the distant girl. "Hold up May we…We need to take a break" He called out as the girl tilted her head a bit in worry, considering she wasn't sure if there was a problem or not as she sigh out gently and headed back towards the boy, as they were now litterly in the middle of the route between Little Root Town and Oldale Town.

She eyed the boy carefully as he slowly walked his way over towards one of the trees, as he then lean up against the bark and slide down carefully to the cool feeling grass. May could litterly see the beads of sweat coming off from his forehead as the boy was trying everything to make sure his breathing was okay as well trying to stay deep in the shades much as possible. Getting a bit concern as well seeing him taking his fifth sip of his water bottle to keep himself refreshed and cooled off, had the girl a bit worry as she leaned forward onto her knees with both of her eyes softly staring at him and asked. "You sure you're okay Robert I mean, this heat is not really that bad considering its normal too have temperatures up to around seventy through ninety degrees?"

The boy blanched a bit considering the girl just announced that these were normal temperatures here in Hoenn…Well he couldn't really say much about the region since it is near more the southern border of the world where the heat rises higher than usual. Shaking his head lightly as well getting rid of any blackness that were threatening to consume him, he looked up towards the worry girl and pique out. "If this is normal temperatures for you guys, than that means I am not use to the heat as I once was when I were eleven years old…I tend to not do well in these type of heat May, but don't worry I'll be able to manage" He reassured her considering how excited the girl was to finally start traveling on foot instead of car or jeep in this case. Of course it would be slower pace for her with him around and he doesn't want to have the girl be upset or discourage of the fact he won't be walking fast as her in these hot temperatures.

May purse her lips to the side a bit as well leaning straight back up again, stuck her tongue out gently from her mouth to get a good idea of Robert's condition and could tell, that with the pace they were going at and the distances they've gain. He will only be good for another three minutes of walking before that heat starts bothering him again, granted it took her awhile to get used of the hot temperatures when she was young, that it will usually take five minutes before she starts getting thirsty. So she knows the feeling and not wanting to push the boy's limits, decided what better way to take a break? Than to ask the very well experience trainer of what she should do right now before heading any further towards the town up ahead!

Smiling at the great thought that occurred to her, she will be able to learn and acting out like a real trainer by taking advantage of this short break. That will benefit for Robert to rest up and cool off from the rising heat, while May can get in some practices and training when battling and capturing Pokemon out in the wild. With that in mind and a clap from her hands earned Robert to blinked up towards the girl with slight confusion as he listen to what the next thing she said to him.

"Alright then Robert I say we take advantage of this small break and throw in some lessons for me of how to start acting like a trainer!" She beamed down towards him, as the teen blinked his green eyes at the girl in front of him all the while shifting his eyes upwards in a thinking position, taking into account of what she just said as well asking for lessons from him on how to be a Trainer in a way to take advantage of their little resting time.

Nodding in an agreement and liking the idea to have the girl get started on how being a trainer works. The boy slap both of his hands down onto his lap and smiled up to the girl while slowly standing up, using the tree bark as leverage. "Sure thing May this will be definitely be a good way to start out as a trainer" He explained to her while the girl was beaming and helping him up from the ground, as the boy couldn't help but shake his head left and right at the excitement the girl was giving off as well taking a few steps away from the boy, so this way he haves some room to explain and breath.

Standing up fully and stretching out his back a bit, the boy then let out a quiet sigh as he scanned around the general area, seeing bright blue skies with no clouds what so ever to block the view of the beaming sun's rays, green healthy trees rustling and brushing gently across the gentle breeze of the winds of summer. It was definitely peaceful and serene here in the Hoenn region, as he bet most of the people who are living here will be all upbeat and generally happy with the warm weather and all.

"Come on, come on what is the first thing I should do as a trainer!" May suddenly interrupted Robert's train of thought as he was taking in the scenery as the boy closed his eyes and just shook his shoulders in a chuckle as he turned around and looked towards the girl with his green eyes, then looked up in thought wondering how he should explain to the girl of how being a trainer will be tough and somewhat a lot of work that is involved.

"Well…First May tell me what you mostly know what a Trainer should do when he or she starts out on their journey?" He asked her while bringing both arms across his body, holding up one hand near, his chin curios if the girl at least knows the basics? Seeing her blinked her blue eyes a bit as well humming out in light confusion had the girl suddenly clasping her fist into her open palm with a oh expression then smiled.

"Of course the first thing that Trainers should always do when their out adventuring, is to make sure they are prepared with potions, and other kind of medicines they can use for their Pokemon's condition." She explained as well giving Robert her full blown toothy smile as the boy nodded as well clapping his hands together.

"That's correct now before we discuss anything further do you know how to capture Pokemon?" He asked as the girl just wave her hand down in a sense of yes she does know how to capture Pokemon. Even though she might have said it, Robert was still concern if she actually does know how too… Well one way to find out and that is seeing her in action. "AL righty then let see what you can do by…umm hmm…" He pause a bit as he was looking around them to see what types of Pokemon were out today.

He heard some rustling nearby that caused the two too turn their heads in that general direction and smiled at what was hopping out from the bushes! It was an Azurill the baby stage of Marill the water type Pokemon, happily bouncing against the ball shape tail of theirs, quickly pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it towards the water Pokemon. Robert neglected to keep an eye out for May as they girl rushed on ahead without him as he was getting the data.

**"Azurill the polka dot Pokemon: A Pokémon that lives by water. It moves quickly on land by bouncing on its big tail."**

The Pokedex informed towards the boy who happily nodded and figured this will be a good practice for the girl to start learning how to capture Pokemon, before he could call her out next to him by looking up. He blinked his eyes at the girl not being next to him and had him looking left and right, around his back and up towards the trees only to hear a voice calling out. "Get back here Azurill! Come on I won't hurt ya just going to add you into my Party!"

That voice belonged to May that was in front of him, so looking forward and seeing what the heck she was doing had the boy, quickly smacking his mouth from the hilarious scene in front of him. As the small Azurill who was hopping and dodging the also hopping teenage girl that was trying to capture it with her own hands, was laughing and bouncing happily against its tail at its new playmate, playing a game of chase. May scrounge down a bit with her knees bending and in poise position to pounce towards the normal type, only to fail when the Azurill easily bouncing really high off from its tail and over May as the girl face planted into the grassy fields and let out a oomph when the Normal type Pokemon landed back on her and hop away, pleased at playing the game of chase and disappeared through the bushes.

May groaned out in annoyance as well leering in front of her, as she lifted her head off from the ground and can hear Robert behind her laughing really hard as he was holding his sides badly, as well trying not to be rude towards the new trainer.

XXX

After that display was over with, May had force Robert behind a tree causing the boy to place two of his fingers up on the bridge of his nose, as well gritting his teeth as yet another stupid captured method was being made from May. Who is holding a very thin piece of string that was stretching far out towards the grassy ground, onto the yellow dirt road, where the string is attached to a very small stick that was holding up a wooden box big enough for any small to medium size Pokemon that were nearby.

"May this isn't exactly" before Robert could finished his sentence considering the girl quickly turn and place a finger on his lips. Having him blinked his eyes into annoyance as the girl shoosh him for being loud and pointed towards the trap, so indulging her and seeing what Pokemon was coming. The two of them poked their heads out from behind the tree as May was smiling brightly at the new Pokemon, while Robert just decided to bring out his Pokedex for the next entry. The brown and light tan fur Pokemon had its fur spiking all over the place as well what appears to be wearing a black mask near its eyes, only for it to be another patch of fur. It was slowly and happily sniffing the berry that was placed under the wooden box.

**Zigzagoon the tiny raccoon Pokemon: It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground. It gets interested in everything, which is why it sigs and sags. It is good at finding items.**

Informed the Pokedex as the boy looked up with blinking eyes, wondering if it really does sig and sag and to his astonishment it does, as the brown looking creature kept, standing up on its two legs twitching it's ears to hear anything out of the ordinary and beamed happily when it saw no threat and went after the Oran berry that was placed under the wooden box and started nibbling on it with its mouth biting into it. Only to yelp when the box closed and May darted out from the tree and pounce onto the box shouting out, "I got it, I got my first Pokemon!" she beamed then yelled when the box took off flailing the girl in zigzag directions as Robert came out with his out stretch to warn the girl, only to clench his eyes and hiss out when the box made a sharp turn near a tree that sent both May and the box hurdling into it with a loud bang as well a big red print on May's face could be seen as the girl flinching body stayed in the position of the crashed and promptly landed back down onto the ground, with the Zigzagoon growling and gritting its fangs at the girl, only to blinked in curiosity and approached her all the while sniffing her scent then laugh with a happy. "Zig, zig, zaaagoon!" it chanted happily in a way of calling May stupid trainer, can't catch me like that and ran off in zigzags formation into the bushes.

All the while Robert lower his visor hat a bit and then looked up into the skies with a shake of his head. "This is going to be one long journey too her house…" He muttered out with slight annoyance and started walking towards the girl with his head shaking left and right.

Thus how everything started with the girl, trying and failing badly by placing mediocre traps for the wild Pokemon to fall into or get caught into things, as Robert was trying his best to warn the girl about the dangers and methods she was using were wrong, but just couldn't help but laugh at the Female trainer who will fail miserably in catching the Pokemon with her traps, as they would break free and then send the girl flying with one of their attacks playfully, or just outright run away from her thinking she was playing a game of chase with them, that will cause the girl to get tired out very quickly as well panting and breathing on the ground when they would prove to be too fast and smart for the girl. That Robert couldn't help but admire the girl's tenacity of wanting to try and capture a Pokemon…Even though her methods of doing so were wrong…

After everything she went through and many failed attempts has ceased from her trying to capture the Pokemon, had Robert leaning up against a tree with a dead pan look on his face, staring at the upside down girl who was hanging off from one of the tree branches as they were nearing Oldale town that was just a couple miles away from where they are, as she was happily hanging there with her arms over her head along with another Pokemon who was leisurely enjoying the twos presence without a care in the world. "What are you doing May?" Robert asked with his lips pursing to the right as the girl happily smiled and shrug her shoulders.

"Oh just hanging around" she informed causing the Pokemon next to her to smile very slowly as well speaking up to agree with the girl.

"Slakoth…slaaak" announced the tan fur Pokemon holding onto the branch with both of its legs clutching tightly as well its left paw like arm holding onto it, while the right one was neatly placed on top of its forehead.

**Slakoth the slacker Pokemon: It spends nearly all its time in a day sprawled out. Just seeing it makes one drowsy. The way SLAKOTH lolls around makes anyone who watches it feel like doing the same.**

Grabbing his face as well stretching his hand downward let out an audible sigh and shook his head, "May how about I show you how to really capture a Pokemon? How that sound?" he asked the girl who blinked her eyes and turn to look at the Slakoth who hasn't budge at all from it spot, nor is it nodding or saying anything.

"Sure, even though you should've just said you could show me how to capture the Pokemon in the first place" She stated too Robert while crossing her arms, causing the boy to fist his left hand a bit in irritation considering the girl told him in the first place she knew HOW to capture a Pokemon and just thought she also knew that she needed to battle them and throwing the Pokeball.

Glaring hard the girl he lightly knocked against the tree branch causing it to wobble up and down as the girls legs slide off from the branch and promptly had her slamming down into the ground, as the boy happily smile and nodded his head as he then left the girl there. Whom got up and started rubbing her forehead a bit and muttering under her breath as she followed the boy into showing her how to really capture the wild Pokemon. While the Slakoth who was still hanging off from the tree branch, blinked its eyes at the leaving teens, all the while just lax gently on the branch as it was still causing the Pokemon to bounce up and down against it, happily chanted out slowly. "Slaaaakoooth, slak" it chanted and went to sleep from the gentle bouncing as some wild Tallows landed onto the branch where the Pokemon was, and dip its head down a bit all the while pecking it gently only to get no response back. Causing the bird Pokemon to just tilt its head and nuzzle onto the branch going to sleep as well yawning out. 

XXX

After going a good few distance down the road and finding a good spot where gathering wild Pokemon were forming, the boy was poised and ready to fight any wild Pokemon that would come out of the bushes as he was explaining to the girl behind him of how too really capture one, that requires her to use her Starter Pokemon to enter battle with them in which he was glad that the girl knows how to at least do Pokemon battles although he fell down to the ground in a goofy fashion when the girl, widen her eyes and brought the Pokeball that was holding Torchic close to her chest and whimper out.

"But…But wouldn't both the wild Pokemon and Torchic get hurt if they were to battle?" She announced, as Robert was trying everything to keep his cool from the girl giving him some massive headache over these lessons. The girl was definitely pushing the right buttons to get him agitated from teaching her the ropes, quickly placing two of his hands together and facing upwards with him hissing in some air through gritted teeth and a sharp look in his eyes, glared towards the girl pointing both hands forward.

"May…Please understand and remembered how we fought against the Poochyena's back then when we came to your Uncle's rescue?" He asked towards the girl who quickly looked up in thought and then nodded her head, then widen her eyes as she quickly got the hint and bashfully rubbed the back of her head. Seeing now the boy was back to being calm and letting out a soft sigh, "It's the only way to help your Pokemon to get strong as well as capturing the wild Pokemon. Is by battling them and throwing the Pokeball and hope that after the three shakes, it will be caught" He explained while they were rustling from the bushes as May raised her hands up quickly.

"What happens if it doesn't shake three times?" She asked while bringing that arm back down and saw the boy, blinked a bit and then started scratching the back of his head as his blue hair blew gently from the breeze as small sweat could be seen on his forehead.

"Well…The Pokemon will break out of it, sometimes even when the Pokeball doesn't shake at all. I don't really know how the fundamental's work with the capturing rate May. As I still question it even now" He muttered out that last part as well seeing the girl nod, in understanding as then they all turn their heads toward the bushes and blanched at the sight of the Pokemon who came out and it was none other than a Poochyena, who was slowly coming out of the bushes muttering and grumbling to itself as the grey wolf like Pokemon sat down and started rubbing its head from the battle it just had couple hours ago between a water type and fire type Pokemon. As well two teenagers coming out of the blue, stopping its pack from getting revenge on the professor for stepping on its tail! Boy was it in a very, very foul mood as well ready to take down those trainers if it ever catches them again.

It then blinked its golden eyes and slowly cranked its head towards the right, and panic at the sight of said two Teenagers who were also staring back at the Poochyena. The wolf Pokemon gulp a bit knowing that it had been spotted and was wondering if the trainers was coming back to beat it up some more? Well not today it thought while crouching down baring its teeth towards the two, ready for any shape or form of torture from the two. They only got the jump on her from surprised and it is so not going to fall for it this time, it was ready and prepared to battle against their water type and fire type Pokemon!

Seeing this and knowing Robert will have to capture the Pokemon, for the girl behind him to understand how it all works. Lightly scratched the side of his forehead while moving the visor up and down from the motion and sighed out, as he pulled out the Pokedex from his pocket and face it at the Poochyena whom raised an eyebrow from the device, hearing about it before when their packs usually run into trainers carrying those weird ball devices in their hands. That allows them to capture wild Pokemon, it then widen its eyes at the sudden realization as well…Liking the idea of being caught too. It had heard some rumors spreading in its pack, that one day after one of their kinds got captured by a human or Trainer as they would be usually called, have come back to this route couple months back as the trainer was ready to face the fifth gym leader, met up with that Poochyena who is now evolved into a Mightyena! Explaining to them that his trainer helped him out a lot with troubles, as well being the greatest person he have ever met that took care of him, raised him and slept with him whenever the Pokemon was sick or feeling down after losing a battle.

Poochyena then looked up towards the boy, seeing and sensing an exciting Aura about him meeting this Pokemon, wanting to capture it and having her become part of the team. Leering lightly and crouching down more, the young Poochyenna was eager even more to battle this human as well his Mudkip, as she won't give him an easy time in capturing her.

**Poochyena the bite Pokemon: A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. It chases its prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it turns tail if the prey strikes back. **

Closing the Pokedex after Robert got the information and data from the Pokemon, he looked towards May who was sitting on the rock as she blinked her eyes and smiled when Robert announced to her. "Alright May now pay attention to what is about to go on and know how this process works" He explained to the girl who nodded with excitement in her eyes, while shining a bit to actually seeing how an advance trainer does the job.

Turning around and facing at the Poochyena with his right hand raising Mudkip's Pokeball, he smiled and shouted out to the wild Pokemon… "Alright Poochyena get ready to be caught! Mudkip come on out!" he shouted while throwing the Pokeball forward as it sailed through the air and burst open as well releasing the water type onto the field.

Once it was out and ready Mudkip jump up a bit with a loud chant of its voice, than came back to the ground on all fours growling towards the Poochyena ready for the battle to begin! In which it did started out as Poochyena roared out a bit and charged forward at the Mudkip, knowing exactly when to dodge and how to handle this Pokemon with slight ease.

"Mudkip dodge slightly to the right and use tackle!" called out Robert as he watch the water type waited for the right moment for when the dog Pokemon was about to reach it. At that moment Mudkip rolled out of the way by going to the right as Poochyena tackle attack missed completely and yelped when Mudkips own tackle landed onto the grey fur Pokemon, sending it a couple feet away from Mudkip with all four of its paws sliding against the ground, building up some dirt. Only to retaliate back by using the blows force to go flying towards Mudkip with a powerful tackle as the dog went flying so fast towards the Water type, Robert didn't had enough time to call out towards Mudkip as the boy wince and watch Mudkip go flying into the air with a shriek of its voice tumbling and rolling through the air. Poochyena seeing the slight hesitation from the boy crouched down on all fours and leapt up into the air in order to tackle Mudkip back into the ground.

Swinging his arm a bit and staring straight at Mudkip with confident eyes commanded out. "Mudkip use Water gun to get out of the way and then follow up with another tackle!" In which Mudkip heard its needed commands as its black eyes, widen up and quickly straighten out its body, shooting out the water gun upward that the powerful force behind it sent Mudkip straight down to the ground, as well surprising the shock eyed Poochyena who ran into the water type move and went into the air a bit. With the water disappearing after the water Pokemon landed onto its feet, quickly used the force behind the landing to launch itself back into the air and slam straight into the grey wolf Pokemon who widen her eyes in surprised and pain as she sailed straight towards the ground. "Quick before it can retaliate Mudkip, follow up with another water gun"

May who was watching this all take place was astounded…Robert, who just started out with Mudkip as well Mudkip who just got released from the Pokeball were handling all of these advance commands from the boy and using them to their fullest without signs of flinching or hesitation what's so ever! What makes her even more surprised is the fact, the Poochyena who is fighting the two even though getting beaten…Was smiling and having a great time fighting the two of them from the way the wolf Pokemon's eyes were gleaming in excitement! _"Does…Does Robert bring out the best of his Pokemon as well the one he is fighting to their fullest?"_ she thought to herself watching the Water gun being gushed out from Mudkips mouth only to miss completely when Poochyena after getting rid of the aftershock of pain, twirled her body in midair for the attack too completely miss her, making both Mudkip and Robert to widen their eyes in shock and then Mudkip cried out in pain when Poochyena landed onto the ground and used agility to run straight ahead as well ramming Mudkip in the gut, sending the water type flying backwards tumbling and rolling to a stop on the grassy field.

"Mudkip are you alright and still raring to go?" Robert asked towards the Pokemon after running up to it, kneeling down on his knees. He then smiled after the water type gleam happily towards its trainer with a happy nod and slowly got back up on its four legs. _"Mudkip is still ready to fight, although seems like one last powerful move will knock it out. I better time this just right"_ He thought to himself as well looking towards the Poochyena who was also breathing heavily as well, having one eye half closed ready to faint as well. But was still going to push through with this battle till the very end! "Alright Mudkip we should be able to win with water gun, all you have to do is wait till the Poochyena uses Tackle alright" Robert whisper out towards the water type as his head was low enough for Mudkip to hear, as it chanted, its name a few times in understand and liking the idea behind the tactic as the water type watches Robert run back a few spaces to get a good clearing of the battle.

May was litterly bouncing on the edge of the rock, wondering who would come out on top in this battle, as well bouncing her right leg eagerly waiting to see if Robert will be successful in capturing the Poochyena or not?

Poochyena not waiting any more used agility once more and came charging towards Mudkip with incredible as the water type Pokemon place its feet firmly to the ground and lowered its head gently while growling through its mouth waiting for the right moment too use Water gun on the approaching Pokemon. Just like his trainer said and knew, the Poochyena was going to use Tackle from the air thus leaving her open for any type of range attacks. "NOW WATER GUN MUDKIP!" called out Robert as Mudkip did just that by tilting its head down to the corner and thrust it up with powerful gush of water rushing out and colliding into the wolf Pokemon whom howl through the air and promptly slammed right into the ground with a yelp as well having swirls in her eyes indicating it had fainted.

"Alright Pokeball go!" the boy shouted out as well bringing his hands down into his pocket, too pull out one of the Pokeball's that were giving to him and May from Professor Birch as he clicked on the button to enlarge it and threw it hard and fast across the skies as it soared and landed onto the Poochyena, opening up as well sucking the small wolf with a red light into the ball, then fell down onto the grassy field, shaking once…Then twice…Then a third time as everyone was standing on their toes as well twitching their eyebrows a bit, wondering if Poochyena will break free or not, as well Mudkip hunch down low ready to battle once more despite being tired out and weaken from using up so much energy.

Pong went the sound of the Pokeball as well the red light on it disappeared, indicating that the capture was a success! Robert jump up in excitement with his fist punching into the air as him and Mudkip ran forward towards the Pokeball as well May, getting off from her little rock seat started running towards them as well with a beaming smile. Seeing and watching the boy slow down his speed and carefully bending down, all the while picking up the Pokeball to eye level with his eyes showing excitement as well welcoming a new friend. He lightly toss the ball up and grabbed it in midair with a clap and turned around fully towards May "And that my friend is how you oomph!" he never got to finish his sentence as the girl litterly tackle him into hug, getting all worked up from the amazing display of the battle and the way he capture the Pokemon. Saying congratulations towards the boy, whom was trying everything to pry her off, as she was hugging him and causing him to be a bit bashful, then laughed out loud when Mudkip decided to join in the victory hug as well being congratulated by the girl as well.

XXX

After the battle was over and capturing his first Pokemon in the Hoenn region, we head into Oldale town's own Pokemon center. Where Robert is treating and recovering his Mudkip and newly caught Poochyena in the Pokemon center as well explaining to May, that tomorrow they will head on out towards Petalburg City as well in seeing if they can try and find a Pokemon for her to capture.

"Here you are Robert, your Pokemon are fully restored and healthy" Nurse Joy announced bringing the two Pokemon out onto the counter, where the Wolf Pokemon was wagging her tail excitedly in seeing its new Trainer as well the great battle him and Mudkip gave her as the two Pokemon happily tackle the boy to the ground, with Poochyena licking his face in happiness as Robert was trying everything to push them off. "Oh my, that is quite amazing to see how close your Pokemon are, are you sure you're a new trainer?" Nurse Joy asked over the counter as she watched the boy recall the two happy Pokemon back into their Pokeball's and stood up by placing an arm over on the desk as well pulling himself up to meet with the nurse.

"Not really I started back three years ago in Kanto. Although this is my first time visiting the Hoenn region" He explained to the nurse who smiled brightly and shook hands with the boy, saying that she will be the first too welcome him to their region. Once the little greeting was over with and Robert heading on over towards the cafeteria section, spotted May happily enjoying her dinner as well ordering some food for Robert, waving her arms high over her head calling out to the boy of where she was sitting. "Heh seems like your enjoying yourself…So have you thought about entering the Pokemon league yet after now, understanding how the battle and capturing works?" Robert asked playfully towards the girl while leaning forward a bit at her, as she stuck her tongue out and stretches the bottom of her eyelid a bit watching the boy happily taking a sandwich off from his plate and eating it happily.

"Yes I am still thinking of taking the league challenge, I just…I dunno, just wondering if it will be too cliché you know?" She stated all the while slowly drinking her soda as the boy in front of her blinked his eyes a bit, being surprised that the girl thought entering the Pokemon League will be too cliché? Come to think of it and understanding where she is coming from…Entering the Leagues and battling eight gym leaders that is spread out on the region tends to become very long and tedious, as well that you really only get one shot in the Pokemon league to becoming the champion. Sure you could take the league again by doing it one year later, but even still you have to worry about the previous trainers who have lost reentering the same league, as well getting even stronger and better…

Seeing the boy working his brain a little too much as well worrying that he will think she changed his mind quickly started waving her hands back and forth. "Don't get me wrong! I will love to still partake into it, I just wanted your opinion is all Eheh" she chuckle out nervously as well closing both her eyes when the boy looked up towards her with slight confusion but nodded his head gently as well opening his hand a bit.

"No it's alright May I can actually see where you are coming from. But don't worry I'm sure if nothing else comes to your head for doing something different, you could always partake the Pokemon contest if I heard correctly?" He asked then laughed gently from the girl wrinkling her nose a bit, as if not liking the idea of doing the Pokemon contests at all and curios if somebody else is doing these said contests?

Well with nothing else to discuss, the two continued eating their dinner for the night as well enjoying some of the T.V that was hanging off from the corner of the wall show casing a Pokemon battle going on with a random Trainer and Red back in Pallet town, as the trainer came for the boy's Champion title. This is when May bombarded Robert with questions asking and wondering if he haves met up with the other dex holders, as well knows them personally in which the boy was starting to get really dizzy from the onslaught of questions.

That it became a little hard to decipher what ifs, birthdays, how they are doing, what the others look like, what they all like. That the boy litterly picked up May's Chinese doughnut and shoved it into her mouth with slight twitching of his eyebrows telling the girl that she needed to slow down as well giving him a headache from the million questionnaires!

"Excuse me" announced a voice next to them, as both Robert and May blinked their eyes and face towards the person who was talking to him, as well sweat dropping at the Hawaiian like T-shirt of his as well what looks to be pair of sunglasses over his eyes, with his brown hair puffing out from the sides of his head wearing flip flops and a white shorts sleeve jeans, staring at the two with a happy smile and a peace sign. "I'm looking for a trainer name Robert Arma? I heard he has arrived in the Hoenn region for his vacation?"

The two teens then shifted their gaze towards each other as well, Robert lightly apologizing to the leering girl for stuffing her food into her mouth, in a way to shutting her up as well sitting back down into his own seat. While then turning his focus back onto the man as the girl was pounding into her chest to get the food down her throat as well coughing out badly, after succeeding in getting the food down her gullet. "Um I'm Robert Arma…Who might you be mister…?" He asked slowly while lowering one eye and then brightens them seeing how friendly the man was a she shifted his sun glasses a bit while smiling down to him.

"Name's Scott, I am the owner and co-founder of a new Pokemon league that is taking place here in the Hoenn region, where I'm off searching for the strongest of Trainers to take part in my league called…'The Battle Frontier'!" He announced getting the girl to widen her eyes as well slowly opening her mouth gently, as thoughts were racing through her head as well as being something totally different as well not being Cliché what so ever, heck even better than the Pokemon league if he was searching for the most strongest of Trainers!

"Battle Frontier…I never really heard of the battle frontier before?" Robert question while blinking his green eyes at the man Scott, who chuckle lightly as well patting the boy's shoulders getting him brighten up as well. Already liking the friendly attitude this guy haves as well being informed about the Frontier and the Frontier brainers, saying how it is just like doing the Pokemon League Eight gym badges, but not just to test how strong the Trainers Pokemon are, but as well testing out the Trainers intelligence, strength, wits, guts and friendship with their Pokemon as well their will to keep moving forward with the each frontier brainer they face. Including that if they succeed in winning the stipulation and requirements they need to battle each frontier brainer and win. They will earn what are called symbols, representing that said Frontier Brainers stadium.

"I have opened up just a week ago and already signing up Trainers for the test to see if they have what it takes, each frontier stadium is spread out throughout the entire region. In a way to prove just how far the trainer will go into wanting to fight said each Frontier brainer" He explained after sitting down next to the boy along with ordering up his own food as well. Watching and carefully eyeing the boy's expression as he could see this was exciting him very much, but also can see the answer from him being now as like earlier and information he gotten from Shadow, the boy who traveled with Robert back in Kanto. Explained to the man that he is taking a vacation from any shape or form of Pokemon leagues, but he will gladly accept the offer in joining this frontier league. Scott then looked over towards the girl in front of him, as the daughter of Norm and the fifth Gym leader's daughter was most certainly interested into joining the league herself, despite of just starting out.

"Hmm…The offer really sounds great and all Scott, but I will have to decline. You see I'm taking a vacation from" The boy never finished his sentence as Scott just continued with his smile and raised both hands up in a way saying that it's alright, after all Robert did fought all of the Elite four in the Johto region and win against them all, only to lose thereafter when he was matched up against Red, for the title of Champion. Boy that battle was long and brutal for both trainers, since they were almost evenly matched against each other but like the title given to Red. He was definitely one to excel in Pokemon battles and proven that he worked long and hard for that champion title in the Pokemon League!

"But Robert!" shouted May as well slamming her hands down onto the table, causing the boy to jump a bit as well, getting Scott to smirk a bit while bringing his right hand under his chin. "Why not this could be a great opportunity for you! As well fighting along with one of the best Trainers out there in the world!" she exclaimed as she leer lightly towards the boy, who just sighed out and sip some of his drink, his eyes never leaving away from the girl. "Sure you are on Vacation, but wouldn't you want to spend the most exciting times and memorable summer ever! Instead of just sitting around doing nothing for the past three months…Okay maybe you will probably head out and see the new Pokemon" She quickly added with a small smile, seeing the boy close his eyes and nodded his head up and down with the straw still in his mouth. "But don't you want to see the Frontier Brainers! You could learn a lot of cool techniques or skills that you haven't yet grasp-"

"MAY, Listen I say it once and I'll say it many times to everyone. I. Am. On. Vacation!" he stated in a matter of fact tone to the girl who he too raised himself from the chair, as Scott couldn't help but enjoy the auras these two were showing as well the will to do whatever they want. Robert, wanting to have a vacation was indeed strong, but he can also feel the wavering thought of actually joining the Battle Frontier league, while May's aura was even pronounce that the girl wants the boy to enter or at least take his place instead which Scott will think that would be a very interesting headline for the Battle frontier to have…A starting out Trainer taking on and defeating one of the toughest Trainers in the Frontier stadiums! Yeah, he can see it all now as well the growth and experience the two of these trainers will gain for reaching each and individual frontier stadium.

"Fine if you are not going to join, then I will!" She shouted at the boy getting all into his face, as well as Robert glaring hard at the girl. Not one liking to be talked down too, or getting yelled at by that matter retorted back.

"May these are the toughest of all Trainers from what Scott is implying, you wouldn't really stand and no offense since I haven't really saw you battle yet" He quickly added, getting the girl to blink her eyes and then closed them with a nod considering Robert didn't wanted to insult her skills since it was true, he hasn't seen her battle yet. "You wouldn't stand a chance against these people, if your tactics and skills will be the same throughout the entire league, than they can easily tear you open, eat you up, spit you right out and grind you into the dirt for the predictability that will be shown if you don't go in there without a strategy!"

Scott folded his arms still holding onto that smile of his as he was nodding his up at each…Well correct explanation the boy just describe how each Frontier Leader acted out, which they are all nice by nature and fun to hang out. But once you enter battle with them, they become entirely new people as well making whole scary looking aura about them that they can easily grind you into nothing but mulch.

May who listen to what Robert said to her, still held onto her stare on the boy as well thinking through what the boy just announced about if her strategy doesn't change at all and only be the same thing, over and over again. She will become really predictable in their battles that it will be nearly impossible for her to win any battles in that sort of fashion…Sure maybe too normal Trainers she might be able to win, but after witnessing how Robert battle against that Poochyena with a newly started Mudkip. She will have to see why Scott wanted the boy to join up on the league, because he showed excellent skill level today with just a starter Pokemon who haven't battle that much yet, as well the commands being over her skill level. Shaking her head and sighing out, she once more looked towards Robert with determination in her eyes as she replied back. "Then all I need to do is change how I battle, sure I haven't battle just yet and just a newly trainer setting out on her journey for the first time. But I have a heart of a true Pokemon trainer, ready for any challenges that will come my way!" She announced to the two of them as Robert blinked his eyes at the dedication May just said to him, as the boy stood there a bit.

Registering what the girl announced to him…It was litterly almost the same vow he made long ago as a young kid, after being told by his mother that being a Pokemon Trainer is a lot of hard work and that his response was that he didn't care, he had the heart of a true Pokemon Trainer that he will be ready for any challenges that comes his way! That was the vow he made to his mother after asking her if he could start his journey once he turns ten years old, only to start changing along the years after being told that he will probably be just like his brother when he gets older and made a dedication too Yellow and Green, that he will prove too Pallet town and the people at the school that he is not just his older brothers shadow as well following in his footsteps. But Robert Arma the Trainer who will be Pokemon champion one day!

After that and little later through the months and weeks traveling with Yellow and Shadow, that Robert has ran into his older brother between the route leading up towards Rock tunnel and declare a Pokemon battle with him, despite the strength differences between them as well losing badly against Danny. The battle was interrupted as well ending quickly when Yellow passed out onto the fields that it had both Shadow and Robert rushing her towards the Pokemon center with Danny shouting out to them that he will get one of Robert's friends to help them out, which was Green since she explained to the group at the time she will be hanging around the Pokemon center near Rock Tunnel.

After getting the girl healed and recovered by Robert rushing out of the center with only Eevee, running and climbing on the dangerous ledges of the mountain side to find this rare herb, that will cure this rare disease that Yellow caught nearly made Robert lose his life after the mountain side gave in on him and Eevee, that sent them down to the bottom of the ravine, where the old Power plant was finding and holding onto the herb that was growing nearby…Only to faint and wake up the next day in the Pokemon center in a panic as Shadow was trying to calm down the boy, saying everything is alright and that Danny rescued him after witnessing him falling off the Mountain side with Eevee…After getting told how everything went as well being told Yellow will just be fine and needed some sleep, had the boy gritting and clutching the bed sheets so hard for his blindness as well trying to prove to himself that he wasn't Danny's shadow as well being too caught up with the battle. He never notices that Yellow wasn't feeling good and that it took everything with Shadow's scolding to show the boy how sick she was during that fight…

Once he belittle himself and said sorry over and over to Shadow, had the older teen soften his looks and lightly pat the boy's shoulders saying that it wasn't his fault. Only for Robert to retort and said that it was, if only he was so blind and stupid at the time…He would've notice the condition his best friend was in. So on that day and ordering Eevee to bite attack him, which had the Pokemon worry for his trainer safety as well distraught of how upset he was, closed his eyes and went with the command as the Eevee bite down onto his hand leaving a scar and an oath that the boy made on that day.

XXX

Getting out of that memory as well sitting back down on the chair, not sure how to respond to May's decollation of having the heart of a true trainer, had the boy lightly rub his right hand across his left one. Where the scar was and still there after Eevee have bitten into, caused the boy to wince a bit and stare down into it…The oath he made is to never be blind by his foolishness ever again and that Pokemon, People and his friends will come first before him. Never will he have an un-healthy rival ship with anyone or will he neglect those around him who are in need of help! That was the oath he made and still holding onto it over the years.

"I don't see why not it will be actually good experience for her, what do you think Robert?" Scott informed out as well lightly patting his shoulders, smiling softly towards the boy as well nodding in understanding…He heard about the oath the boy made back then when Scott visited Green one day, trying to invite her as well to the Frontier League and was told about how he is going to invite Robert into the league, only for the girl to tell him not to get his hopes up.

Looking towards the man and then at May wondering if this is exactly what she wanted, as the girl gently sat back down into her own chair and waited to see what Robert will say. Sure she didn't really need his permission to enter the league, but it will still be good to hear from the boy about his thoughts, considering he originally was going to be invited and decline the offer. Sighing out and lifting his visor off from his head to comb his hands, through his spikey blue hair he open one eye and had it facing towards May. "It won't be easy May…"

"I don't care" she responded back, knowing full well that nothing in this world will be easy.

"We might have to travel great distances to one of these Frontier stadiums…"

"So, that's the point for traveling Trainers, as well gaining the experience and knowledge we will get through our journey" She retorted again but smiling softly seeing the boy was too smiling, actually getting him to change his mind was one thing. But seeing him fully accepting the idea of a rookie to join in the big leagues was another thing.

"Then Scott…I believe you have yourself a Trainer" He announced to the man as the girl shouted out with glee as well letting an ow when her legs hit the table, causing the girl to sit back down as well bouncing up and down on her seat, trying to ease out the pain that was coursing through her legs. Earning both Scott and Robert to laugh out towards the pain looking girl…

"Alright then hand me your Pokedex May I need to register you real quick" He announced as the wincing girl gladly handed the man her dex, as he open it up and earning some more chuckles from him considering the entrees and the list of Pokemon she has was definitely one of a newly started trainer, as he can't wait to see the looks on many people's faces when they find out that a rookie will be taking on the league. "There we go all sign up and ready to go, here is your symbol case for whenever you fight a Brainer, they will give you their symbols as proof that you out bested them and their test throughout your journey. It doesn't matter what order you take the frontier brainers, but I highly suggest taking on Greta the fighting type Brainer" He inform the two as they blinked their eyes at the sudden notion, he was giving away the frontier leaders specialty?

"Not to worry I always do this to trainers before they fight the Brainers, as well the brainers liking the idea. So this way that both teams can be prepared for whatever strategy the two will come up with. Makes things even more interesting if I do say so myself" He explained seeing the excitement now building up in the girl as well as Robert. "To find Greta the two of you need to head south too where Dewford Island is as well near the outskirts of the town. You'll need to travel by boat to get there" He finished with that and shook hands with the two trainers, as Robert turned around quickly and paled at the afterthought of…

"_More boats please no…I already have enough experiences with boats…"_ He groan out to himself as well the two trainers head off to bed for a good night rest as well for arriving towards Petalburg city tomorrow to give the good news too May's parents as well enjoying the girls birthday tomorrow as the two head off early in the morning to get started on the new day.

"Azurill?" the little blue mouse Pokemon cried out, seeing that the girl was heading off somewhere as it smiled happily along with bouncing left and right on its tail. "Azuril, rill!" it happily chanted as it gave chase towards the two trainers, wanting to play the game of chase. Hold onto your hats you two, Azurill want to come and play!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors comments: I do not own Pokemon. Eh no this is not the Gardevoir fic, if you all recalled back then of me saying how Chapter 3 of Hoenn vacation journey was literately completed ^^; Well I finally got it done today and out of the way, so now that chapter won't be bugging the heck out of me when I go back and get things going for my other stories now XD So hope you all enjoy and have fun reading ^^  
**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3: May catches a Pokemon! Roberts chat with Norman.**

**"**Here we are!" shouted out May as she spread her arms wide towards the city of Petalburg, with people walking and running about through the streets, starting conversations with others as well as food carts, groceries stands being placed up as well being put up, children running and laughing, playing with their toy planes and toy boats that were floating above the city's fountain.

Pokemon Trainers and breeders walking around with their Pokemon out of the Pokeball, greeting one another as well doing Pokemon battles with each other as well chatting up and having their Pokemon hang out with the others. It is a busy and bustling city that People and Pokemon of all shape and sizes are out and about!

Breathing in some air as well closing her eyes to feel the fresh cool breeze hitting against her face, May raised her arms up a bit and then placed them down next to her body, as the sea salt air was being blown from the nearby ocean that is west from the city. She then brought an arm over her forehead too take a look towards the skies, as she can see Tailows and Wingulls flying high and above everyone heads, as they would soon swoop down towards some of the forest trees in order to rest their tired out wings.

She then looked over towards a nearby lake where she can see that Lotads and Sirkits are happily occupying the cities lake happily gliding on top of the water, while the Lotads were blissfully sleeping and rocking back and forth with the gentle ripples that were being caused by the Sirkits, that had the water/grass type Pokemon spinning around a bit with their eyes close.

"What do you think Robert? Pretty cool place huh!" She asked the boy while spinning around to face him, only to blink her blue eyes at the lack of said teenager following her. She then let out a sigh considering that once again she went a little too ahead for Robert to catch up, especially when he isn't used to the summer heat here in Hoenn. Thankfully she knew it wasn't that great of a distance between her and Robert and headed off to search for him.

Once she did and little ways into the route, she spotted the boy along with Mudkip resting under a tree. In hopes that the shades will cool him off as well get rid of the sweat that was pouring down his forehead. She advise Robert to try and have Mudkip use water gun up into him in order to cool the boy off, only to be told that he didn't want to use Mudkip like that even though…The starter Pokemon would be glad to keep his trainer cool off from the dangerous rays of the beating sun. "Robert you're sure you will be fine? I know that Petalburg is just a couple miles up ahead where my home is…But if this keeps up between travels…" She then got silence when the boy just turn his head towards her and happily smiled.

"May I know your concern and I appreciate it really, but it's just another challenge I have to manage through as a Trainer, besides…", He slowly continued as Mudkip looked up towards him with a concern looked but smiled when he felt the boy rubbed his hands against his orange cheeks, as well lifting himself off from the ground and onto his two feet with the water Pokemon jumping off happily barking its name to him. "I will be able to get used to the heat as long it doesn't get too incredibly hot, as well reaching above ninety degrees. Than we should be concern about my health" he laughed at the end, hoping to ease the girl's worries about his health and safety.

He haves only traveled through about three areas with the teen and already she is concern about him. He is always curios of what allows him to instantly make good friends with others in a heartbeat by just meeting them for the first time. So up onto his two legs as well wiping away the beads of sweat he started approaching the girl, who was still keeping a careful eye on him to make sure he wasn't wobbling or about to topple over only for her to widen her eyes as well shouting out!

"Whoa Robert look-", It was too late as she stretched her hand out to warn the boy. Only to see him blink his eyes as well turning towards the direction of where this danger was and fell backwards in the air a bit when a Pokeball came hurdling through the air and slam right dab in the middle of his face. Promptly ending the teenager to fall onto his back with a thud as May flinched with a slight hiss at the pain he must be feeling right now, along with Mudkip running up to his trainer to make sure he was alright at the same time, turning around with a growl wondering who would be throwing their Pokeball's like that?

"Did anyone get the license plate on that Pokeball uhh…", Robert groan out while sitting upright with his right hand reaching up to his face, trying to ease out the pain that was coursing through it. He then felt May approach him and help him up to his feet as well thanking the girl for the help. Mudkip not understanding why someone would throw a Pokeball at his trainer, immediately turned around and fired off a water gun.

"Whaa, stop there's no danger!" gurgle out a voice that was being muffled by Mudkip's water gun attack, as well being told by Robert to stop his attack on the person in question as well running forward with May and Mudkip following right behind them and went through some of the bushes to see who it was that Mudkip attacked?

"Hey are you alright…DAD?!" Shouted May with a shock expression, after they walked through the bushes, they spotted a young boy to be around eleven too twelve years old rubbing his back as well wiping away the left over water that splashed into him. While standing next to him was a man with a brownish red long sleeve shirt with blue jeans, walking over and helping the boy up from his predicament from being attacked by a water gun, then looked over towards where he heard the rustling from the bushes as well voices that belong too probably traveling trainers that were on their way to the city.

Only to widen his eyes at the fact it was his daughter May! As she is traveling along side with a boy and his Mudkip from the looks of it as well without any signs of Professor Birch driving the girl back home from yesterday. In term could be the reason why the girl didn't get home on time as well having a nagging feeling that she was also giving a Starter Pokemon from the man as an early birthday present.

After helping the green spikey hair boy up from the ground, as well with him giving his thanks and straightening out his white button shirt. The man turn his attention towards the two trainers that came through the bushes as he could see how easily eager May was getting into showing her something, while the boy who was with her was saying sorry towards the green hair boy about his Mudkip attacking him like that, at the same time explaining how the little Pokemon tends to get a bit protective and earn some laughter from the green hair teen as the Mudkip raised his head high with a smile and called out his name in a way to confirm with his trainers evaluation on the subject.

Then May widen her eyes and lightly bop her head with her tongue sticking out. "Duh where are my manners! Robert, Mudkip this man here who is standing before you is the fifth gym leader of the Hoenn league, as well as my father!" She beamed happily towards the boy who turn his head at her direction and then towards Norman, seeing the man was giving out a welcome smile as well chuckling a bit when Mudkip hop onto Robert's shoulders and moved his fin forward in a way to have a handshake, which he gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you Mudkip and Robert" He quickly added as he took Robert's hand as well, giving a firm grip on the boys hand. Once they let go Robert quickly shook his hand a bit from the slight pressure May's father gave earning the man too lightly scratch the back of his head. "Sorry about that tends to happen, any way…" He slowly added earning Robert's attention once more. "The name is Norman and as my daughter did say, I am the Petalburg city's gym leader. And this person right here next to me" he pointed towards the green hair boy who flinched a bit as well, lightly waving his hands nervously.

"Uh hello my name is Wally, it's nice to see you two…Um sir I think that will be enough training for now don't you think?" stated the boy who turn too faced up at Norman, as the man blinked his eyes a bit at the sudden announcement of wanting to stop his training of how to capture Pokemon. Only to bop his head remembering that today was May's birthday and have been scolded by his wife that if he were to forget about their daughters special day. She will make sure to close down the GYM for about a month as well having him sleep out with the wild Pokemon for the night!

Robert and May who were watching the two of them, raised an eyebrow up in confusion as well facing towards each other with May shrugging her shoulders with a dunno fashion as they went back too looking at the two in front of them, all the while Robert grunting a bit when Norman wrap both arms around on his neck and May's neck at the same time turning them around to head back towards the city. "Right Wally I believe that will be enough training for the day, especially since we all probably need to cool off…More than others right about now" He chuckle lightly as Robert nervously smiled at the same time looking away, since it was true…He's been sweating none stop since they left early this morning from the previous town and headed off towards Petalburg city none stop.

Wally who was following the three was smiling as well blinking his eyes at a distant noise that caught his attention for a brief moment as he slightly turn his gaze towards the grassy field and widen his eyes at the sight of Ralts, walking out into the clearing as well having its hand up near its mouth in a fashion of looking for something. He then gulped when the Pokemon looked towards his direction and blinked those ruby eyes all the while smiling and wave at him. Causing the boy to blink his eyes and wave back towards the little psychic type.

"So May how many Pokemon were you able to catch?" Norman voice suddenly announced, making Wally to turn his attention back to the group seeing the girl flinched a bit from the question as well stuttering out with slight nervousness.

"Uh…well I umm…" She didn't had enough time to explain considering that well, they were almost at the town and that Robert who sensed the girl's nervousness right away let out a sigh and bluntly answered for her.

"She hasn't caught any Pokemon yet…Her catching method is a little how should I say this?" He slowly said at the end while giving a playful smile towards the panic girl, who was whispering and glaring at the boy with a pointed finger.

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

"Her catching methods was very barbaric and old fashion, that she was chasing down an Azuril with her bare hands, tried to captured a Zigzagoon in a wooden box and just got lazy with a Slakoth hanging upside down on tree branch" He finished earning May to let out a shrill screech as well chasing the boy whom immediately duck under Norman's hold and was laughing at the frantic girl as she was screaming and yelling at him. As well chasing him throughout the route, even making Mudkip smiled out and gave chase at the teens wanting to play this game as well as surprised how alike he and his trainer Robert were. Playful but serious at some times and likes to enjoy themselves with friends around, so he did just that with his voice carrying out towards the teens as Robert was swiftly and easily dodging May's diving attempts to grab the boy and bring him into a choke hold.

Norman and Wally, who were witnessing this had couple sweat drops going down their heads at the weird display of friendship the two were showing, but more of hearing how May tried her own way of catching Pokemon without battling them or using any sorts of Pokeball's. "…So when you said that May wasn't really ready yet to go on her journey couple years ago…Is this what you meant by it?" Wally asked as they were being left into the dust by the trainers in front of them. Although Norman could not help but smile throughout the ordeal considering that May wasn't really this active since five years ago along with Brendan/Ruby heading out on his Pokemon journey at the age of ten. That May had nothing to do but stay at home, do some of her chores as well hanging out with Professor Birch at his lab. Was the only closest thing she could get too Pokemon as well field work.

"In a sense yeah…But I didn't know it was this bad" He joked at the end earning couple laughs from Wally, seeing now that they've enter the city and saw that something gain every ones attention as well laughing their butts off. Having a good idea of who they were laughing at as well pushing themselves through the crowd, Norman and Wally almost fell to the floor with laughter as May have finally caught up with Robert who was right now in a tight head lock from the girl. Strangling the poor boy who was trying everything to pry her off of him, as well Mudkip firing off Water gun at the girl hoping she will let him go as well biting onto her leg. Thus earning another chasing scene to occur with the two trainers, as everyone was having a blast at the hilariousness the three were giving off as well the excitement. Clearing his throat as well patting Wally's back as the boy was almost going into a coughing fit. Calmly spoke up and finish his sentence.

"But I believe she is ready now, especially with this new friend of hers and getting a bit more lessons on capturing Pokemon. No doubt in my mind she will become a great Trainer, now come on let's get the two and bring them to my house. Lunch is nearing and I know my wife and May's little brother can't wait to see what Pokemon May will have" He announced as the boy, looked up to him with a small nod and smiled.

XXX

After calming down the girl as well pulling her away from Robert, the group then started heading towards Norman's gym that is also his and May's home. In which Robert was amazed and for the first time ever seeing a gym leaders gym being also a family home, of course image of Brock the Pewter Gym leader back in Kanto popped into Robert's head, as well his little brothers and sisters all living together next to that gym as well whenever they feel like it, watches over their big brothers gym battles.

Once inside and a big huge surprise from May's mother and little brother jumping out behind some of the furniture's and wall as well pulling down on some strings that shot out confetti from enclosed bottles, had May smiling wide and bouncing on her feet from the great surprise and ran forward to hug her mother along with her younger brother. As they were congratulating on her fifteenth birthday this year as well can't wait to see her start her Pokemon Journey!

That information excited the girl even more after being told by her mom and Norman together, saying that they believed she waited long enough as well being patient too getting started as the girl was ecstatic about the good news and went into over drive once the birthday party got started. Though, there were times where Robert would notice the girl would look down here and there, as she was opening presents that were sent over by her friends that have started their Pokemon journey, as well not being able to attend to it at all.

Either way though he can see that it wouldn't bother her too badly, as the first present she open up had one of those traveling back packs, that you wear around your waist as the bag itself is neatly tucked behind you. Basically all of the presents were the essential tools of what a trainer will need on his or her journey. A town map, a few potions, antidotes and ethers to cure and restore your Pokemon from battling and a few Pokeball's for her to use in order to capture Pokemon and considering her luck as well the way she tried to capture Pokemon on her own, made Robert think to himself that she will need all the Pokeball's she can get if she wanted to capture a Pokemon.

Witnessing and watching from afar, Robert can see how much fun the girl was having as she was tearing through her presents like they were nothing, all the while chatting up a storm between her parents and Max who is May's little brother. Heck, even Wally was having a good time and he isn't even part of the family, or a close friend of the family but still made him become a part of it. From what Robert could understand and the reason for Wally being here is that he wants to also start his own Pokemon journey in a way thinking that if he does, it will help make him become strong. Not in himself, but make in a way to show that he can go too far off places without being cooped up in a house for a very long time, despite having a slight illness.

Robert just smiled as he can remember all the good times he had with his friends back in Kanto, as after the whole Team Rocket incident in the Pokemon league happen, they took a very long couple month breaks in order to recover as well as take time for themselves from all that have happen between them including spending time with one another on their birthday's and such when they're not busy with their Pokemon training, helping out with their family or trying to become a Pokemon doctor.

Boy did Robert miss them but knowing how all of them and Shadow himself told Robert, after he took on the Elite four test in Johto that he needed a vacation, he wasn't expecting the group too actually go out of their way to save enough money for the boy as well buying a cruise ticket towards the Hoenn region for him to enjoy himself. That and it was basically both Professor Oak's and his mom's idea for wanting the boy to go there, as well Oak saying that he will run into all new kinds of Pokemon that doesn't habitat in both Kanto and the Johto region. Even wanting the boy to go and see if there's anything about Legendary Pokemon living there.

Sitting on a chair and watching the party take place, Robert couldn't help but just stare out the window with wandering gaze. As his mind wasn't really focusing on the party that is happening behind him, he can easily see everything through the window reflection. With ribbons and balloons all hanging and floating on top of the house tan like ceilings, as well here and there on the wooden chair and near the blue table cloth table, where party plates, blow horns and twirlers were all resting on.

For Robert to be sitting alone he was wondering why none of his friends wanted to come? He knew how excited Red, Green or Yellow would be for traveling to a whole new region. Or at least Red and Yellow would be since Green is so determine to become a traveling doctor, but seeing that Red and Yellow didn't want to come is a bit confusing for the boy considering all the times him and Yellow went through in the Kanto region as well collecting the eight gym badges, while for Red he would probably be stoke just seeing the new Pokemon that inhabitant here in the Hoenn region. But no they wanted him to enjoy himself alone as well knowing how much he pushed himself through the elite four tests!

"Hey Robert what are you doing over here by yourself?" May piqued up as her reflection slowly showed itself on the window, making Robert turn his head towards her as well lightly scratching the side of his cheek when the girl handed him a slice of cake as well sitting down across him with her own slice, smiling brightly towards him with slight concern as well wondering if he was still overheating from being outside for too long.

"It's nothing May just thinking about my friends back in the Kanto region" he replied honestly too her as well taking a bite out of the cake that was handed to him as the girl nodded a bit. "I know you probably don't need to hear it from me but happy birthday May" He smiled at the end earning a giggle from the girl as she shook her head a bit, she got plenty enough happy birthdays for now and just wanted to at least spend some time with Robert. Considering they did rushed each other into getting here in the first place that May hadn't have any time to actually get into knowing Robert when he arrived.

Before she could ask anything from the boy, the two were interrupted by a little boy wearing a green short sleeve shirt and brown shorts, with his blue hair smoothing out towards the back as well hanging away from his neck. With his glasses in front of his eyes at the same time shifting them a bit with his hands in excitement as he approached the two and asked. "So May, Robert what kind of Pokemon did you choose as your starters?!" He asked excitedly at the two gaining a slight growl from May as she twitched her eyebrows a bit, earning Robert to gulp a bit as he knew the girl was going to ask him about something…Something he wasn't sure but it probably was important if it got the girl frustrated, so saving Max from the inevitable pounding he was about to receive replied back to him.

"Well for one thing Max and too inform ya that I'm not from this region, but my first Pokemon starter is from the Kanto region and it's a Eevee" He responded honestly too the young boy with a smile, as Max eyes were shining brightly as well pumping his arms together.

"Really oh cool I wasn't really sure if the rumors were true or not, of you having a Eevee as your starter Pokemon. Since well you know, everyone probably thought you caught it in the wild and never really bother to evolving it. In which I say it's a very stupid move on your end, considering Eevee's don't necessarily learn good moves as it grows" Mas stated with a matter of fact tone, as well raising one finger up in the air. May let out a low sigh considering Max's studies and researching of all different types of Pokemon were once again, inflating his ego and probably going to get himself a tongue lashing from Robert. When she looked up towards him, she blinked her eyes a bit in confusion seeing the slight confused look on the teens face as he was eyeing Max carefully with calculating eyes as well humming to himself then lean forward a bit with his hands rubbing Max's hair in a playful manner.

"Well that may be true, but Eevee can still learn moves from Technical machines as well learning a very powerful normal type move once it reaches a certain strength level called Last resort Max" He explained causing the boy too blink his eyes a bit as well, his glasses hanging on the side a bit. "But to inform ya and the reason why I didn't evolve Eevee during my travels through Kanto is because I never had enough money to buy an evolution stone that allowed him too evolved. That and I didn't want to force it upon Eevee if he didn't want too or not." He finished as well then continued on too saying that eventually Eevee did evolve during his travels through Johto and is now a Umbreon, a very strong Umbreon from all the comments and praises he got from wandering trainers and the members of the elite four.

Both May and Max blinked their eyes with slight surprised of how Eevee first evolved into Umbreon, it was right after a battle with a trainer in the Johto region, that he defeated his last Pokemon with Eevee as well as getting congratulated, all the while the trainer praising the young Eevee for being very strong.

That Robert said too the trainer that no way in his life, will he ever replaced Eevee for any other Pokemon out there for they are long term best friends! This made Eevee so delighted and happy that he wouldn't want it either way. Until one night after Robert, Lyra and Jake all camped the one night with Robert having Eevee tucked under his arm in a way to keep him close, were ignorant of the glowing Pokemon slowly evolving and changing into his next evolution called Umbreon.

Upon dawn came around the three trainers all panic after witnessing that Eevee was nowhere to be found as Robert ignored breakfast, lunch and dinner in hoping to find the little guy that he was really worrying his friends of his condition as the boy, did not rest, did not stop his search for the brown Pokemon. He was a wreck after nightfall was arriving and got surrounded by some of the Golden rod city's Houndoom that haves turfs here and there in some of the city alley ways, all cornered the boy as well earning some laughter from May and Max after Robert added that he purposely taunt them, saying how that if he wasn't so tired and didn't left his Pokemon behind they would be so defeated right now.

"Then what happen!? Please tell me Jake or Lyra managed to reach you in time with Officer Jenny!" Max said leaning forward on a chair he grabbed as both him and May were really sucked into the story of why Eevee left Robert from evolving into a Umbreon, until it dawned on them right when Robert said he wouldn't trade or replace Eevee with any other Pokemon must've thought that if he would have seen Eevee as an Umbreon, he would have released the little guy into the wild.

Taking the last bite out of his cake with a soft caring smile, as well chuckling a bit to see May suddenly blinking her eyes and smiling all the while rocking on her chair a bit, having a good idea who came to his rescue as Robert announced. "Umbreon came to my rescue after witnessing the three Houndoom surrounding me in the alley way, in the same condition as I. Weak, tired and hungry but he still went and fought off the three Houndoom to protect me" He finished a bit as Max looked up in thought.

"Wait…I know Umbreon are somewhat common in the Johto region, how did you know it belong too you Robert?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow, considering the boy is right. Umbreon and Espeon were very common in places like Johto and that Trainers did had Umbreon here and there following beside them, while some where just from the wild.

May grinned widely at the two as she raised one finger up and answered to her younger brother with, "Why would an Umbreon wild or not, come to aid Robert? Despite Robert never meeting the Pokemon before" she explained earning a nod from Robert as he inform the girl that she is correct.

"That and I could tell it was Eevee evolved into an Umbreon, as you can see…I was told by a couple at a daycare once in Kanto. That male Eevee's tend to have their furs a bit rougher than female's as well getting slight puffed out fur on their ears to indicate that their training is doing well" He informed getting a oh from Max as well smiling brightly at the way Robert perspective skills of knowing it was his Pokemon or not was indeed amazing, as well proving that a bond between Pokemon and Trainer can go many distances.

XXX 

After being done with the story as well being glad that Umbreon came back to him, all the while a very tear jerking reunion between trainer and Pokemon that had May and Max in slight tears, were glad for Robert and Umbreon for not separating from each other as well Robert explaining to the black fur fox that even if he evolved, he will never ever replace him for any other Pokemon. That even means after evolving he will still keep him by his side no matter what.

So once that was done and bit more persistence from young Max as well asking if he can still see the two trainers starting Pokemon. Had May and Robert shrug their shoulders with a happy smile and sent out their Pokemon, with Robert sending out Poochyena as well considering he did just caught the Pokemon yesterday.

Once all three Pokemon were released Max was as Robert will put lightly, in geek mode as he was going all ecstatic from looking at the Pokemon that the two chose and caught! "Oh wow May you chose Torchic as your starter Pokemon, that is so cool!" He exclaimed, earning the girl to lightly rub the back of her head as well sticking her tongue out lightly.

"Well of course I always wanted to choose Torchic from the beginning Max. That and he is a cute little fella wouldn't you say?" She asked at the end petting the fire bird Pokemon head as it chirp happily into May's hand, enjoying the affection it was receiving while Mudkip who blinked its black eyes at the boy, intently starring at it was making the little guy a bit nervous.

"Wow I never seen a Mudkip this close before," he then chuckled out a bit as he grabbed the sides of Mudkips cheeks, causing the water Pokemon face too stretch out from both sides. Making Robert gulp a bit as he knew Mudkip tends to shoot water gun at people for no reason at all…"Awesome, the skin feels really sleek and slippery just like the books said. I wonder how much water they can store into" He never got too finish his sentence as a tick marked appeared over Mudkips forehead as well with a cry of.

"MUDKIIIIIP!" thus shooting out a powerful water gun attack up in Max's face, that sent the boy flying backwards towards the kitchen area as well sliding over the tile floor being drenched in water as the boy's glasses was toppled a bit with his eyes swirling from the impact.

"Whoa…that is sure one powerful water gun…ehh" He groaned out causing Robert to bashfully smile and rubbed the back of his head as the young water type stuck its head up.

"Mudkip, kip, kip!" it chanted with its paw waving up and down and then promptly hopped up onto Robert's lap at the same time positioning itself to get comfy on his lap. All the while Poochyena growled out towards the water type, getting jealous a bit that Mudkip hop onto their trainers lap before she could. Then humph out with a grunt and forced her head against Robert's left hand earning the boy too sigh out in slight annoyance.

"I really hope not all of my Pokemon will be like this" He muttered out too no one in specific all the while having May giggle out towards the distraught boy with her hands up to her mouth.

"Now, now Robert their just showing their affection too ya as well respecting you for capturing and training them. Right guys?" she asked at the end while leaning forward a bit with Torchic deciding he wanted to cuddle up with May as well by hopping up onto her lap and perching himself gently on her as Poochyena and Mudkip nodded their heads in happiness. Earning the girl to smile even more and stood back up again. "See Robert although I have to say, never have I seen Pokemon become so affectionate to someone before?"

"You think this is weird, you should've seen the times with Marill back in Kanto. Any time I would trip or fall into a lake, I will always have that water type hugging my leg for dear life for odd reasons…" He slowly said earning another giggle from the girl. Than the two of them blinked their eyes towards Norman who was approaching them with Wally as the boy looked a little nervous about something.

"What's up dad did you need something?" She asked her father as he smiled lightly and patted his hand on Wally's back, giving a slight oomph from the boy who lean forward a bit from that gesture. While then Norman nodded his head and responded back.

"I was curious if you could go out and help Wally too catching a Pokemon, or at least show him the ropes of capturing Pokemon" He requested of May as the girl, chuckle nervously a bit considering that she hasn't really properly captured her first Pokemon yet as she then shifted her eyes towards Robert, curious if he could take the job for her but saw how, the boy was having for the first time fun in the house without the heat beating down on him, as Max was laughing and getting dog piled by Mudkip and Poochyena seemingly have forgiving the boy for stretching their cheeks, or grabbing a bit too tightly to Poochyena's tail as they were all laughing and enjoying themselves, as Robert smile was so bright she couldn't think it could get any bigger.

Sighing to herself and closing her eyes, she knows that she couldn't rely on Robert all the time. Including if he is more advance than her in the department, so pumping her hands and nodding her head. She grabbed her gear as well calling Torchic back to his Pokeball with her arm out stretch, as she turn the ball towards her face after the Pokemon went into the ball smiling brightly too the Pokemon. Than looked towards Wally as the boy blinked his green eyes at the girl as she tilted her head a bit with a toothy grin. "Come on Wally let's get going before it gets any later, or else you won't be able to catch any daytime Pokemon" She exclaimed excitedly and grabbed the boy's arm all the while running and pulling him with her as he was stuttering out towards the girl too slow down as well him trying to keep his balance as the two rushed right out the door with it slamming shut behind them.

XXX

Norman had to laugh at his daughter's upbeat attitude and personality, considering that she can't sit still for even a minute as well tiring out anyone who watches over her, or spends time with the girl. In which brings up an interesting subject in mind, he turned his attention towards the two boy's that were conversing with each other as Max will asks important questions of being a trainer too Robert, while some of them being how many Pokemon he captured during his journey through Johto and Kanto?

Norman, have heard from Professor Birch that a Trainer from Kanto would be visiting as well researching Legendary Pokemon that resides here. That is one of the reasons for Robert to be here as well the second one was also actually being on vacation and taking a break from all the gym battles and Elite four tests he took back then.

But…Now that he met up with May as well knowing the girl and seeing how the boy didn't felt worn out or tired from the girls excitement. Would want Robert to travel the distances in the Hoenn region with the girl as she will take on the Battle frontier, although he would've prefer the girl too take on the Gym league or at least the Pokemon contests like her mother…But wanting to take on the frontier brainers? What the heck was she thinking, she just started and these brainers will not go easy on her for her status of starting out…Of course Scott reassured him after phone calling Norman the other day, about it will be the most interesting league he will ever witness, as well making sure to keep an eye out for the girl during her travels.

Getting out of his thoughts and shaking his head, he ran his left hand through his dark blue flat hair. Sighing out a bit in worriment considering that it's not that May isn't capable of going through her journey without worries or getting into too much trouble, even though a trainer's life is always dangerous but that isn't what he is concern about and should really warn Robert before they set off tomorrow. "Robert, can I speak to you near the lake?" He suddenly announced gaining both Robert and Max's attention as the two boy's blinked their eyes up at him and then each other, with Max shrugging his shoulders and asking if he could spend more time with Mudkip and Poochyena as well shouting yes after Robert said sure all the while rubbing on top of the boys head, earning some laughter from Max as he playfully said hey and adjusted his glasses from them being moved a bit from the sudden rub on the head as he watches his dad and Robert head out the door, as well humming to himself of wondering why Max's father wanted to speak too Robert alone?

XXX

The sun was slowly descending down into the horizon as the colors in the skies were slowly fading into a more oranges glow than the blue like color from earlier, as well the sun having slight haze across the blazing orange orb, signifying that evening have started to arrive and that the moon will be rising pretty soon though because it is summer season, it won't get dark until around ten pm at night.

Robert who is a little nervous of why Norman, the Petalburg gym leader wanted to speak with him? Did Robert offended him a bit for teasing May earlier about how her method of capturing Pokemon were wrong or just something completely different and haves nothing to do with the boy teasing about the girls skills? Well one thing for sure it definitely seems like something is bothering Norman right now as the boy tilted his head left and right, trying to figure out what sort of emotions is going through the man's face right now as they were silently walking down the dirt road that is leading them towards one of the lakes.

Robert haves a good idea that he probably doesn't want his daughter to go out on her Pokemon Journey out of concern or safety? Then again that wouldn't make much sense at all considering he himself is a Gym leader, wouldn't he be proud for wanting May to start her Pokemon Journey? Humming to himself and crossing his arms over his chest, Robert pursed his lips a bit too the side. Curiosity was definitely getting the best of him as this was truly confusing.

Without much warning he let out a quick oomph from colliding into Norman as well staggering back a bit, with his face contorting a bit from bumping into the man all the while rubbing and moving his nose a bit too make sure it wasn't hurt too bad and then blinked his eyes up towards the Gym leader, who apologize for not warning the boy making Robert wave his hand in a way saying no worries.

Then shifted his green eyes towards the right as well speaking up, "So…What exactly did you wanted to talk to me about Norman?" the boy asked while bringing the arm behind his head, watching intently at him to make sure it wasn't the option of May leaving for her Pokemon journey. Norman looked down to the nook of his neck as well staring at the lake waters earning Robert to raise an eyebrow all the while looking towards the water too, wondering what was fascinating about it. Seeing the two of their reflections looking back at them with a sorrow look from Norman, that look really out of place with Robert's confuse expression as the man sighed out and prepared to explain why he brought the boy here.

"It is May…I am a bit worry about her going through this journey of hers" He spoke up, making Robert turning his head away from the man with a 'I knew it look' with a small grin on his face. Then turn back towards the lake reflection ready to explain, but never got the chance when Norman continued on with his sentence. "Of course I'm proud for her wanting to go on this journey, it is just…I fear for what will happen if she were too travel in the oceans"

"In the oceans…I don't think you have to worry about May being near water sir, she doesn't seem to be one for being a hydrophobia type?" Robert said slowly at the last word making sure that he was saying it right earning a slight chuckle from the man as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Heh no, no nothing like that it's just something that happen about four years ago…You see May went missing for a while after hanging out with a friend of hers as they were spending time at a nearby river." He started explaining only for Robert too just leer lightly as well not too be rude, rolled his eyes a bit considering he probably haves a good idea where this tale was leading.

"Not too sound rude or mean Norman, but I'm going on a limb and say that May got left behind by her friend after they got finished playing, trip over something and fell into a river that probably lead her to a nearby lake" He explained while eyeing at the same lake they were standing nearby, as well looking up to see if there were any rivers and which there was. Robert then took a step back a bit when Norman turned and look at him with slight intimidating look as well dread, causing the boy too gulp and sweat a bit.

But then Norman shook his head with small laugh, how Robert nailed it on the head was beyond him but because of his efforts and years of traveling, those type of things are probably easy to pick up for him. "Not exactly but you are dead on the mark. Apparently a little deeper through the river, there's a branching path that leads towards the ocean. Now" He quickly raised a hand up in a stop motion from pointing towards the woods. "I am not sure if May was drifted into that general area, but even then she would probably be washed up on shore even after taking the branching path" He explained, in term made Robert rest out a flat open palm all the while nodding his head. Considering that is true, May wouldn't be drifted off into the sea if the water was right at the beach end. "But…She went missing for four days, even if she did hit the side of the beach we couldn't find her until four days later"

Now that got Robert's attention as the boy blinked his eyes as well hanging his mouth open a bit, the girl went missing for four days?! That didn't really seem possible and then got explain she was found on the beach shore on the fourth day smelling like the ocean as well fish. Obviously a Pokemon must've found her and took care of her for a while after swimming her back to shore, consider the girl mumble out no more fishes…But this story itself felt fishy as if Norman was hiding something important, a very deep importance.

"I want you if it's not a problem for you Robert, to look after her and make sure that nothing befalls her when she is out on the ocean" Norman requested, making Robert too just stand there staring at the man with well…Confusion, curiosity and worriment. So he will let his daughter go out on her journey, but from the sounds of it…He doesn't want her anywhere near the ocean? Too Robert's mind that sounded like messed up logic there, considering the first Frontier Brainer is on Dewford Island, south from here and they need to take a boat in order to get there, heck Robert even in Johto knew how dangerous the waters were near the four sea foam islands, considering one of the elite four were residing on them and he needed a Pokemon that could get rid of the whirlpools.

He then felt the man resting a hand on his shoulders, showing a very worried smile as he look into Robert's uncertain green eyes as the boy was going through his thoughts…Then glared hard at Norman as the man widen his eyes in shock as well hearing a rough sigh from the boy. "No…I can't do that too May, sir…I am interested in seeing how she does in the Frontier battles, considering the offer was originally for me. But no way in life will I ever hindered a trainer from exploring different things and that includes the ocean" He explain with a stern stare.

Seeing the confusion in the man's face, Robert lightly pulled his hand away from his shoulders and turn around as he started heading back towards the house, while facing at him with a determine smile. "Before you ask how I know you wanted me to keep her away from the ocean, I can already tell just the way you stared at the lake. I will look after don't you worry, but I will not keep her away from anything she wants to do" He ended with that and walked off towards the house leaving Norman behind.

The man, whom was still standing there with blinking eyes, couldn't believe the mental and bravado that Robert showed just against him, he then just smirk a bit and grunted out a sigh as the boy was indeed right. A Pokemon trainer shouldn't be hindered of his or her skills, just because of the dangers their adventure holds is part of growing up and gaining experience. But…There is just one thing that is mostly concerning him of that incident with May and that is this strange mark that was left on her forehead after the man picked her up and carried her home that slowly disappeared when they left from the ocean. So without anything else to do and knowing that he haves too head back home in order to get his Zigzagoon back from Wally, Norman took one last glance towards the lake with a hard glare as he is curios of what did May saw when she was gone for those four days then left for home.

XXX

"ARRRRRGH!" screeched out May scarring away all of the Tallows and other bird Pokemon that were peacefully sleeping in the trees and nests that they made, along with other forest Pokemon that scattered away from the frustrated girl, who was stomping and treading through the dirt road.

"For crying out loud Robert never had this much trouble after catching Poochyena, how come I am having the most difficulties!?" She grumbled out along with crossing her arms under her chest, with her teeth grinding and her foot picking up dirt and sand as the girl was having a very bad day. Considering that every Pokeball she threw at the Pokemon she first see, will immediately brake out and run away or attack the poor girl as well as blowing her away from them. "HECK even Wally manage to catch a Pokemon and it didn't have that many moves to begin with!" she bellowed out with arms flying up into the air and then back down to her sides…

The Pokemon that Wally manage to capture along with battled with her dad's Zigzagoon was a Ralts, a psychic type Pokemon that is very rare around these parts as well being hard to find near Petalburg and Oldale town with the routes connecting too each other.

Finding a log and a place to rest, the girl plop herself down onto the wood and lean her hands onto her knees all the while sliding them forward with her forehead placing itself on top of both her arms and legs, moaning out in defeat as night was slowly and steadying its way to the skies with her still unable to capture a single Pokemon from the beginning of her trip! "Let's face it May you are horrible at capturing Pokemon…" she mumble out while lifting her head up from her knees, while leering lightly ahead trying to recall what Robert and Wally did in order to capture their first Pokemon.

That is when flashes of Robert's battle with Poochyena came into play, as Mudkip fought and outmaneuver against the dark type, while said dark type was doing the same with Mudkip. Robert explained to her that in order to capture a wild Pokemon, she has to send out her Torchic from his Pokeball and do battle with them in order to weaken them, so this way they won't resist or break free from the ball. She closed her eyes as she thought about it as well lightly bop the side of her head with her tongue sticking out. Considering she responded back to the boy of not wanting to hurt Torchic and the wild Pokemon for when they do battle against each other, all the while getting injured from doing so.

"That is why there are Pokemon centers May, since they can heal your tired out and injured Pokemon back to full health…But, what if Torchic doesn't want to battle the wild Pokemon?" She said to herself with a pondering look on her face, while nearby in the bushes hiding from the girl. With its blue ball tail slowly wagging left and right in a rhythm fashion, was intently watching the girl from the bush all the while smiling widely with its white polka dot cheeks stretching from its smiling face, finally able to find its chase buddy again as well curious what got the girl so upset?

She then grabbed the Pokeball that had Torchic in it and sent him out into the open, as the red bird Pokemon blinked its black eyes at suddenly being released, as well turning around to see that his Trainer seems slightly upset about something. "Torchic?" he chirp out while tilting his head towards the right a bit, asking in his own language of what is wrong, as well earning a small smile from the girl as her blue eyes stare down towards the ground a bit and then back up to the fire starter.

"Hey Torchic if we run into any wild Pokemon would you…Would you battle them?" She asked the fire type as the small Pokemon, lowered one eye lid half way as well leaning back a bit. Considering it did just battle a bunch of Poochyena's when Professor Birch was in danger? So nodding its head as well hopping up and down with chanting of its name, saying that yes it will battle any wild Pokemon for May. Then froze in place when the girl asked another question, "Even…Even though you might get injured from them if we try and capture them?" her voice was soft as well filled with concern for the Torchic.

Azurill, who was hearing this from behind the bush, blinked its black eyes as well lowering its blue tail. As realization sunk into the wild Pokemon of the reason why the girl was chasing after it, was because she wanted it to be part of her team. Not wanting to actually play, even though the girl herself definitely haves a playful like aura too it. But seeing her concern and worried for the welfare for both her partner Pokemon and the wild ones out in the fields, was starting to make the little Pokemon upset of that she was demeaning herself of being a trainer.

Torchic on the other hand was thinking through what she just announced, as she explain to him that it will get hurt if it were to battle wild Pokemon. But threw out any concerns and worriment out of his system, considering that in order to get strong and be able to protect her. He needed to battle wild Pokemon as well Pokemon trainer's Pokemon, in order to help her out in any situation, as well defend her from any harm that comes their way.

So the little Pokemon nudge his head against May, letting her know that he will try and do everything in his power. To making her happy as well do the best he can in order to fight against other Pokemon. This had the girl lightly blinking her eyes, all the while sniffing a bit as she hugged the Torchic close to her.

"Your right Torchic, I should've not have thought those things. Considering like Robert said, in order for Pokemon to get strong. They need to battle other trainers and wild Pokemon right!" She announced as well lifting the bird off from her lap and in front of her as the Pokemon chuckle as well happily started kicking it's feet.

"Azuril!" shouted a Pokemon cry that had both Torchic and May blinking their eyes all the while turning towards the direction of said cry came from behind couple of rustling from the bush, and a little blue ball like thing wagging to and fro.

Had both girl and Starter Pokemon to look at one another and then back to the bush, May then stood up onto her feet from the rock and with shock saw that what came out of the bushes, was the Azuril that she first saw when she left Littleroot town!

"Whoa it can't be the same Azuril…Could it?" She asked while looking down at Torchic for the last part of her sentence, as the bird Pokemon shrugged its feathers and look over towards the normal type Pokemon, who was smiling and bobbing her tail against the ground.

Azuril at first wanted to help the human of being catchable for her, on the account she looked sad earlier. But seeing how talking things through with her Pokemon partner, had the girl happy once more and ready to continue her journey, that Azuril couldn't help but wanting to join on their adventures as well!

"Zu, Azurill, Ril!" it chanted with each happy hop it made with her tail. All the while grinning and getting into position of a Pokemon battle, which immediately had Torchic struggle free from May's grip and land onto the ground with determination of wanting to battle as well.

"Whoa…you two sure about this?" asked May as the girl stretched her arm out a bit, seeing that both Pokemon were glaring expectantly as both of them nodded their heads, getting ready for anything that the two will throw at each other.

May seeing they had decided on the matter, blew out a breath of air and grinned wide as she pumped her arms. "Alright then Azuril get ready to be caught!" She announced while thrusting her fingers forward at the Pokemon, in which the two charged straight at each other for the fight begun.

XXX

Robert who is with May's family, all were standing outside of their home. Waiting for the girl to come back from wherever she went off too with Wally. Whom had returned and explained to the family, that May went a bit further in to wanting to try and catch her very own Pokemon.

Of course Robert was trying everything to not snicker at all the poor attempts she tried last time when trying to capture Pokemon on their way here. That had her using old trapping techniques that one would find on cartoons and the likes, in which never worked.

"Dear think you should go out there and look for her?" asked Maple, May's mother too Norman as the man hummed a bit after looking away from his wife and towards the forest. Evening was slowly coming its way, as there were still no signs of May anywhere.

"Don't worry Mrs Maple", Robert piqued up while looking up towards the woman, from sitting down on the porch with a thumbs up. "May, will be alright as long Torchic is with her she haves nothing to fear. Plus I'm sure the reason why it is taking her long, is because the Pokemon she is catching. Is probably giving her a tough time, it happens when you're traveling." He explained as the mothered blinked her eyes a bit.

Then smiled as he was right catching Pokemon can be a long task in itself. Max who was resting on the porch with his hands under his chin is keeping an eye out for the girl, tapping his foot gently on the wooden steps.

He then lifted his head up, then squint his eyes carefully as well shifting his glasses up and down a bit. Seeing what looked like to be somebody in red clothing, using a stick to lean on as well walk across the area with. While what appears to be an official Pokemon league bandanna on their heads, as well their hair style only belonging to one person.

"May is back, May is back!" shouted the boy as he lounge himself off the porch and darted towards the girl, causing the other three to look over towards the forest entrance and saw it was definitely May. Who looked like was ready to collapse to the ground, as they too rushed on over towards the girl.

Who was giggling and happily nudging Max's head, after the boy asked if she was alright and everything. All the while wondering what she was doing out there. She looked up from the boy and saw her parents, with Robert approaching the girl. Causing them to stopped in their tracks and then smiled wide, when the girl lifted up a Pokeball from her waist bag, spinning it with one hand and grabbed onto it when she tossed it in midair with a smile and said.

"When do I begin my journey?" She asked with a broad smile, as she had successfully captured Azuril her first ever wild Pokemon! What adventures awaits for our heroes now?


End file.
